


Bad Babysitter

by Stony_3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Choking, Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is 14yrs old, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve and Bucky are childhood friends, Steve has feelings for Tony and Peter, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whipping, babysitter Steve Rogers, dark bucky barnes, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: Tony is going on a business trip for the weekend, so he asks Steve to babysit Peter while he’s gone. But while Tony is gone, Steve takes the situation to his advantage, so when Tony leaves he waits for a few hours before he strikes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope y'all enjoy the story, but I warn you Peter is underage, like he's very young in this story so if you have any triggers then I suggest you not to read this. Anyways, I'm not sure if I should add Steve Rogers/Tony Stark tag since nothing really happens between them in this chapter, but Steve does talk about Tony a feel times.
> 
> Also, I know this story is complete but I will like to have a beta-reader because I'm doing other fanfics, but I need someone to help me improve them.

Tony sighs for the fifth time, grabbing Peter’s shoulders, looking at his brown and big doe eyes. “Pete I know I promised I’ll spend time with you this weekend but this business meeting is important for the company. I can’t just call Pepper and tell her to take my place for me, this is important.” Peter feels his eyes start to burn but he doesn’t let the tears fall. 

“But you promised, you can’t just break your promise….please just this weekend.” Peter makes a pleading face, hoping that his father will say yes. Tony shakes his head, giving a sad smile at Peter. “I’m sorry Pete, but I can’t.” Peter couldn’t help but let one tear fall on his cheek, feeling his heartbreak. 

“But how about this, I know I don’t allow you to go to my lab yet, but when I come back I’ll let you work with me in the lab.” Peter’s eyes widened in shock, not believing what he just heard. “You’re serious?!” Tony smiles and nods, “Yea I’m serious but promise me you won’t misbehave while I’m gone okay.” Peter nods his head eagerly.

“I promise dad, I’ll be good.” Tony nods, dropping his hands from Peter’s shoulders and looks down at his watch. “Now he should be here soon.” Peter frowns, “Who’s coming, dad?” Tony smiles at Peter, “Do you remember Steve, he’ll sometimes babysit you when you were little whenever I was on a business trip.” Peter tries to remember a guy named Steve but he can't seem to remember. “To be the honest dad I don’t even remember him...besides I don’t need a babysitter, I can take care of myself.”

Tony rolls his eyes playful, “Peter he’s one of my best friends and yes you do need a babysitter. I can’t just leave you here alone.” They then hear the elevator doors open, making Tony sigh in relief. He turns around and walks up to a blond-haired man, Peter just standing there awkwardly as the two older men are talking. 

Tony then turns towards Peter, waving him over. “Steve you remember Peter right, my son.” Peter shyly smiles at Steve, giving him a small wave. “Hi-i, I’m Peter.” Steve grins, riffles Peter’s hair. “Hey Peter, It’s been a while...wow you’re so grown up, you look so much like your father when he was younger.” Tony rolls his eyes, “Yeah, whatever, anyways I need to go but first Peter remember what I said, behave and we’ll spend time together in my lab on Monday, okay.”

Peter nods, giving his dad one last hug. Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s back, kissing him on his temple. “I love you, Petey, stay safe.” Peter smiles, tightens his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “I love you too dad.” Tony slowly lets go of Peter, turning to Steve. 

“Now if something happens call me okay, and if he’s giving you trouble with anything, which I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t, send me a text and I’ll consider letting you punish him if needed.” Peter blushes softly, feeling embarrassed by what his dad is saying. “Dad! I-I don’t think that’s necessary, you know I’ll be good.” Tony smiles, riffling Peter’s hair. “Yeah I know kiddo, I was just teasing now take good care of him, Steve.”

Steve smirks, eyeing Peter’s flushed face as he says. “Don’t worry about us Tony, I know me and Peter gonna have a great weekend, wouldn’t we Peter?” Peter blushes more, feeling a bit uneasy by Steve’s staring. “Y-Yeah, everything is gonna be fine dad, now go or you’ll be late.” Tony nods, glancing at his watch again.

“Yeah okay, well bye Peter, see you soon!” As Tony is walking away, Peter silently watches his dad walk away. Steve stands beside Peter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Everything is okay Peter, besides I’m sure we're gonna have so much fun together.” Peter nods, looks up at Steve with a small smile on his face. “Yeah I guess...um I’ll be in my room...um if you need anything you can just ask me.”

Peter slowly moves away from Steve, walking to his bedroom. Steve couldn’t help but stare at Peter’s ass, You’ll be my soon, Peter, whether you like it or not, he thought. So after Tony left, Steve decided to just watch TV, for now, giving Peter some space for now.

\--- 

5 hours later, Steve decided to go and see what Peter was up to, slowly coming to a stop at Peter’s bedroom door leaning close to try to hear what the boy was doing. When he doesn't hear anything, Steve knocks on the door, “Hey Peter, would you like to watch a movie together or eat dinner? Steve quickly leans back when the door slowly opens, revealing a sleepy Peter. “Um dinner sounds good, thanks.” he rasps out, letting out the cutest yawn that Steve ever heard.

“Alright, got anything specific you want to eat?” Peter rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. “Umm you could just order pizza or something, I don’t mind.” Steve nods, feeling his cock twitch a bit when Peter looks up at him, his face a little flustered, his eyes still showing his sleepiness and his hair sticking everywhere. God, he’s so adorable just like his father, Steve thought. 

Steve then started to feel arousal just by looking at Peter’s cute face, he wasn’t thinking straight when suddenly he pushed the door wide open, grabbing Peter’s arm as he walked past him to enter his room. Peter wasn’t fully comprehending what Steve was doing, so he let Steve drag him to his bed, throwing him on his bed. “W-What...Steve, what are you doing?” 

Steve growls, getting on top of Peter as he’s straddling his hips. “From now on you’ll call me sir.” Peter just gapes at him, his mind finally catching up with what's happening. So Peter started to struggle, trying to push Steve away but then one of Steve’s hands grabs his wrists, putting his arms above his head. Peter starts to panic, wondering why Steve is doing this. “S-Steve...I-I mean sir what are you doing?” Steve smirks, his steel-blue eyes darkening as he looks down at Peter. 

“You have no idea how long I wanted you Peter...and your daddy.” Peter’s brows furrow, not understanding what Steve was saying. “W-What do y-you mean sir?” Steve’s other hand slowly caressing Peter’s side, “When I first saw you as a little kid, you were the most beautiful boy I ever saw but you were still a little kid, I couldn’t do anything yet. But as for your father, I could have done something sooner but I wasn’t ready but now I am, so first I’ll take you and when your daddy is back I’ll take him as well.” 

Peter couldn’t believe his ears, Steve is gonna rape him and his father, and he can’t do anything about it. Peter started to feel his eyes burn, his body quivering a bit. “P-Please sir...don’t do this….I-I’m just a kid. I’m not r-ready for this.” Steve coos, shaking his head fondly. “Oh, Peter but I do want to, and I will. Now all you have to do is relax and let me do all the work.” Peter shakes his head, feeling panic. 

Peter desperately tries to escape from Steve’s grasp, but he wasn’t strong enough. Steve slowly lets go of Peter’s wrists so he could quickly unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. When his hard cock was out, he quickly unzipped Peter’s pants too, bringing them down and throwing the pants to the floor. 

Since Steve let go of his wrists, Peter was trying to push him away but he won’t even move an inch. When his pants and underwear were removed, Peter couldn’t help but let his tears fall on his cheeks, a few sobs coming out too. “P-Please s-sir don’t do this...i-if you stop now, I won’t tell my father about this, please.” Peter pleaded one last time, but Steve just shook his head, spreading Peter’s legs apart and grabbing his wrist again, putting his arms above his head.

“Shhh, just calm down Peter….I won’t hurt you.” Steve then took out a bottle of lube from his pocket, opening it, and put as much lube on his fingers. He slowly lowers his index finger to Peter’s hole, circling the rim, getting it wet. He then slowly enters, letting a small groan out. 

“Fuck Petey, you’re so tight, god I can’t wait to put my cock in your tight and warm hole.” Peter whimpers, feeling discomfort. When Steve’s finger was fully in, he stilled, letting Peter get adjusted to it. After a minute, Steve started to pull out and in, slowly starting to finger fuck, Peter. After another minute he adds another finger, thrusting the two fingers a bit quicker. 

Peter couldn’t bear the pain, he wants Steve to stop, wants the pain to go away. Peter groans in pain, “S-Sir please stop….it hurts.” Steve smirks, adding another finger. “Shh, it’s okay baby, we’re almost there, just a little more.” After two minutes later, Steve pulls his three fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube. 

Peter lets out a sob of relief, happy that it’s finally over. He then feels something big against his hole, he looks down, his eyes widened in fear of what he sees. Peter starts crying now, letting out big sobs. “P-Please sir...don’t.” Peter pleads, Steve’s smirk widens, rubbing the tip of his cock against Peter’s hole. Steve leans down on Peter, kissing him on his cheek. “It’s okay Peter, just relax.” 

Steve slowly enters, trying his best not to fully trust in. “Fuckkk baby, you’re so tight, wet, and warm...god I could just stay in here forever. I bet your daddy is as tight as you right.” Peter lets out a whimper, disgusted that Steve is talking about his father like that. When Steve finally bottoms out, he stays still, letting Peter adjust to his size. 

Peter whines, feeling like he was being ripped in half, Steve softly kisses his lips, trying to calm him down. Steve then started to move in and out, trying to find Peter’s sweet spot. When he thrusts in different angles, Steve knows he found it when Peter moans loudly, his back arching. Steve grins, his thrusts started to speed up. “You like that don’t you…..you’re my now and your hot daddy will be my as well, you both will be my.” Peter whimpers, feeling pleasure and pain. 

Steve lets go of Peter’s wrists, putting one hand on his hip and the other wraps around Peter’s leaking cock. He slowly starts stroking it, Peter moans, feeling ashamed for enjoying this. Steve groans, thrusting faster and harder. “Fuck...I’m close Pete….you’re so perfect for me.” Peter whines, he just wants this to be over soon so he could just curl into a ball and cry his heart out. 

When Steve roughly thrusts against Peter’s prostate, Peter lets out a scream, having the most intense orgasm he ever had, his back arching almost painfully. Steve thrusts a couple of times before he moans, cumming deep in Peter’s ass. Steve almost collapsed on top of Peter, panting heavily. Peter is in a daze, feeling so blissed out that he didn’t feel Steve pulling his cock out of his hole and getting off from the bed. 

Steve goes to Peter’s bathroom, getting a towel, and walking back to the bed, cleaning Peter’s body. Steve throws the towel to the floor, sitting down next to Peter, softly running his hand through Peter’s soft and damp hair. When Peter’s breathing was back to normal and his head was clear, he quickly moved away from Steve, putting his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 

“S-Stay away f-from me.” Peter whimpers when Steve tries to move closer to him but stops, and sighs. “I’ll be in the living room, if you need anything come and tell me. I’ll bring your dinner soon and when we’re both finished eating, we're gonna talk.” Peter just glances away from him, feeling fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. When Steve finally walks out of his room, Peter lays down on his side, quietly crying to himself. He hopes that his dad comes back soon because Peter doesn’t know if he could handle Steve raping him again. 

But yet he doesn’t want his father to be back because what Steve was saying during the fucking was true, that he wants to fuck his dad too then Peter doesn’t want his father to get hurt too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I feel like I should of written more but I'm not sure...anyways, I'll be posting the next chapter maybe tomorrow or on Wednesday.

After Steve brought him a plate of lasagna, Peter was left alone for the rest of the night, but yet Peter couldn’t sleep. He was afraid that Steve might do something to him again, so Peter tried to stay awake for tonight. Though Peter did daze a couple of times but mostly all night he was awake. 

When Peter noticed a ray of light coming through the curtains, he knew it was morning already but he wasn’t ready to get out of his room. He was quietly on his bed, looking up at the ceiling blankly, the blankets wrapped tightly around his body when Peter heard a soft knock on the door. Peter’s body stiff, sitting up, looking at the door nervously. 

“Peter can I come in?” Steve called out. Even though Steve couldn’t see him, Peter slowly shook his head, his heartbeat started to quicken. “G-Go away.” Peter croaks out. Peter wasn’t in the mood to see Steve again, or ever, so he quietly stayed on his bed, hoping that Steve would just leave him alone. 

But that hope was crushed when Steve slowly opened the door, a small frown on his face as he’s walking towards Peter. “Peter it’s morning already, you need to get up, get changed, and to eat breakfast.” Peter moved as far away as he could, praying that Steve wouldn’t get any closer. Steve sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. “If you don’t get up this instance, I’ll call your father saying that you don’t want to get out of bed and that you don’t want to eat breakfast. Remember what Tony said, if you misbehave, I’ll need to call him, and depending on how terrible your actions are, he might consider it if I could punish you or not.”

Peter softly whimpers, feeling scared and nervous as he thinks about the possible punishments that Steve could do to him if his father allows him of course. So Peter slowly climbs out of the bed, groaning in pain when he feels his bottom aching painfully. He slowly walks towards his closet to put on some clothes, as he’s changing, Peter could feel Steve glazing at him. 

When he puts on a new set of clothes, he walks towards his bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth. When he’s finished, he walks out of his bathroom, walking past Steve so he could get out of his bedroom. As Peter is walking to the kitchen, he could feel Steve right behind him, a shiver going down his spine. 

Steve stands by the island, “So Peter, about last night-” Peter sharply turns around, a glare on his face. “Don’t...I don’t want to talk about that...you ruined everything and I don’t want to see or talk to you ever again!” Steve just stares at Peter in shock for a few seconds before his face turns into anger, taking big steps towards Peter.

Peter's eyes widened, fearing for the worse right now. He should have kept his mouth shut but he didn’t so now he’ll get punished for it. Steve stops in front of Peter, leans down to Peter’s ear. “You’re my now Peter….whether you like it or not, so if you ever shout at me again, I will punish you but for now this is a warning.” Peter could feel a tear slipping out of his eye, nodding his head. “I-I’m sorry s-sir, I’d never do it again.” Steve leans back, a smug smirk on his face. “Good, now what do you want for breakfast?”

\---

As the meeting is ending Tony says a farewell to the people, getting up from his chair and walking out of the conference room. Tony takes out his phone, checking if he has any calls or messages from Steve or Peter. Tony frowns when he sees nothing, though he should think that’s a good thing because that means they’re doing good, but he has this uneasy feeling in his gut, that something might be wrong. So he decides to call Steve to check if everything is okay. 

When Steve answers Tony could hear that he is panting a bit, making Tony suspicious. “Hey Steve, I just wanted to call to see if you and Peter are doing alright?” Steve clears his throat, “Yeah, um we’re doing great actually, how is your business trip?” Tony’s brows furrow, not fully believing Steve but he doesn’t question it. 

“Um yeah it’s going great, listen can I speak with Peter, I want to make sure if he’s doing alright?” Steve is silent for a few seconds before he sighs quietly, “Yeah here, I’ll pass him the phone to him…” Tony is silent waiting for Peter to answer, growing a bit worried when it takes him a minute to finally hear him.

“H-Hey dad...h-how are you?” Tony’s frown deepens, he knows that something is up. “Hey Pete, yeah I’m doing fine, the meeting just finished, so I might be going back home sooner. How are you doing, you’re not giving Steve any trouble right?” Peter coughs, trying so hard not to sob or scream for help to his dad. 

“No, e-everything is f-fine here….don’t worry about us...um when are you coming back?” Tony glances down at his watch, “Probably in 6 hours, like maybe in the afternoon, so maybe we might have time to hang out together.” Peter unintendedly lets out a sob, relief flowing inside of him.

“Pete, son, are you okay, you’re not crying, are you?” Peter desperately wanted to tell his father what was happening to him right now, but he didn’t want to risk getting hurt by Steve so he didn’t say anything. “N-Nothing...I-I’m just glad that you’ll be h-home soon.” Tony is 100% sure something is wrong here but he doesn’t know what. 

“Yeah, I’m glad too, can you please pass me back to Steve?” Peter passes the phone back to Steve, letting out a whimper when Steve slowly thrusts in his ass. “So Tony, when would you be back?” “In the afternoon, look Steve are you sure everything alright...I thought I heard Peter crying or something?” Steve chuckles, “It’s okay Tony, he just misses you so much and I can’t wait to see you too.”

Tony softly sighs, a small smile on his face. “Yeah I can’t wait to see you guys again, anyways I got to go, see you guys soon.” Tony hangs up, asking JARVIS to show him the camera's live feed of the penthouse and what he sees in the living room makes his heart drop. Steve is thrusting in Peter’s ass hard and fast, tears are running down on Peter’s cheeks, his hair sticking out everywhere. 

Tony couldn’t help but shed a tear, anger, sadness, and betrayal, flowing inside of him. No wonder Peter didn’t sound okay, Steve was raping him while they were talking on the phone. Tony couldn’t believe he left Peter all alone with a rapist. So Tony decided to cancel everything, quickly goes back to his hotel room, grabs his baggage, walks to his private jet, and tells Happy to fly the jet as fast as he can to the tower. 

\---

Peter couldn’t believe it, after Steve made breakfast for them, Steve decided to fuck him again in the living room. When Steve was slowly entering his cock in Peter’s hole, Steve’s phone started ringing, so Steve grabbed it from his pocket, telling Peter to be quiet. When Peter hears it’s his father, he desperately wants to scream for help to his father but Steve tells him to be quiet or he’ll punish him.

So Peter quietly listens to Steve talking to Tony when Steve is suddenly giving him the phone. Peter felt so happy hearing his father's voice again, though he also feels ashamed for speaking to his dad while he’s getting fucked in the ass. When Peter gives back the phone Steve talks to Tony for a few seconds before ending the call, he puts his phone on the coffee table, resumes his thrusting. 

Peter feels glad that his dad is coming soon, happy that this nightmare is about to end. When Steve continues to fuck him, Peter couldn’t help but moan loudly when Steve’s cock hit Peter’s prostate so deliriously good. Steve groans, one hand grabbing Peter’s hair, tilting his head back, making his neck fully exposed. “You like this don’t you, being fucked while talking to your daddy.”

Peter sobs, feeling pain and pleasure in his body. Steve leans down, sucking hickeys to Peter’s soft and pale neck. Peter hated that he was enjoying this, hating himself for not fighting back, wishing that he could just disappear. When Steve thrust hard against Peter’s prostate, Peter let out a scream, his back arching while his cock was squirting out so much cum.

Steve moans, feeling Peter clutching around his cock, giving Peter a rough kiss on his lips as Steve is coming inside of Peter’s ass, filling him up with his cum. Steve’s thrusts slow down, giving Peter’s lips one last bite on the bottom of his lip before leaning away, almost collapsing on top of Peter. 

Peter just lays down on his back, too blissed out to move. After two minutes, Steve has his breath back to normal, slowly pulling out of Peter’s ass, a bit of his cum leaking out. Steve grimaces, looking at the mess that they did on the couch. He’ll need to clean the stains later so Tony wouldn’t find out what they were doing. Steve grabs Peter’s shirt from the floor, using it to clean Peter and the couch. “Pete, baby get up, I need to clean the couch so Tony wouldn’t notice the stains." When Peter just whines in response, Steve sighs in frustration, grabbing Peter by the arm and making him stand up. 

Peter groans, feeling pain from his back and bottom. Steve quickly cleans the couch, the best as he could, hoping it wouldn’t be too noticeable. “Now Peter, go take a shower and come back here when you finish, we need to talk about this." Peter just quietly says “okay” and carefully walks back to his room, walking into his bathroom. 

While Peter is taking a shower, he couldn’t help but break down, leaning against the wall. He thought Steve wouldn’t rape him again but he was wrong, and maybe it wouldn’t be the last time. He just hopes his dad comes back soon, so he wouldn’t suffer anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, nothing to bad happens in this chapter but the next chapter, things are gonna get intense. Anyways, I feel like this chapter is kinda boring but I tried my best. I couldn't really think straight because I'm not really feeling well right now, but I promise the next chapter will be better than this one. :)

After 40 minutes of being in the shower, Peter carefully puts on some fresh clothes, whimpers in pain whenever he bends down or moves too fast. His butt still hurts so he carefully walks to the living room, noticing Steve on the couch, looking through his phone. When Peter slowly sits down, Steve puts down his phone, turning towards him, to look at him. 

Steve softly smiles, “So since your father will be coming back soon, I want you to promise me you won’t tell him anything of what happened this weekend, I want to keep this between us.” Steve moves closer to Peter, putting a hand on his knee. Peter is frozen in fear, glancing at the hand, waiting for something to happen but nothing happens. 

“Um b-but I can’t just lie to m-my dad...and I d-don’t want to b-be with you s-sir….I don’t w-want you to hurt me anymore.” Peter stutters out, feeling his heartbeat quicken, his hands starting to sweat when Steve doesn’t answer back immediately. Steve throws back his head, laughing loudly in amusement. “Hahaha, wow Peter, you’re so cute and funny but seriously who said that I’m hurting you. I been nothing but nice and gentle with you, yes I got a bit carried away while fucking you but most of the time, I was gentle with you.”

Peter snots, shaking his head in disbelief. “Gentle? You call that gentle, then why does my ass hurt so fucking much!” Peter raises his voice, suddenly regretting it when Steve has an angry expression on his face. “Never raise your voice to me or I won’t hesitate to hit you.” Peter whimpers softly, lowering his head in shame and fear.

Steve sighs softly, gently grabbing Peter’s chin and lifting his head, so he could look at him in the eye. “I don’t want to hurt you sweetheart but if you disrespect me or misbehave, then I will do whatever is necessary to punish you.” Peter’s eyes start to tear up, wishing to be somewhere else than here. 

Steve smiles, leans down, and softly but passionately kisses Peter’s lips, softly biting his bottom lip. Peter lets out a small whine, just sitting there, waiting for Steve to end the kiss. Steve leans back, a frown on his face. “Why aren’t you kissing back?” Peter rolls his eyes, feeling annoyed now. “Because I don’t want to….you’re my rapist, why would I want to kiss my rapist.” Peter gulps, realizing what he just did. Why couldn’t he just keep his fucking mouth shut, Steve is definitely gonna hurt him.

Steve felt anger stirring inside of him but he took deep breaths to calm down, tightening his hold on Peter’s chin. “I’m gonna kiss you again and you fucking better kiss back, or I will fuck you again. I’m sure you don’t want that happening again, don’t you?” Peter quickly shakes his head, feeling a single tear slipping out of his eye. “Good,” Steve leans down again but this time the kiss is rough, he slips his tongue inside of Peter’s mouth, making Peter whine. 

Peter wanted to push Steve away but he couldn’t risk Steve getting mad at him again, so he did what the man wanted him to do. They’re like this for a few minutes before Steve pulls back, panting heavily. “See it wasn’t too hard, I’m sure in a while you’ll start to like it too.” Peter doesn’t respond to that, he knows he will never like this but for now, he needs to put up with it. 

\---

“We’re halfway there sir!” Happy calls out, making Tony groan in frustration. Can’t this jet go any faster? His son needs him, he’s all alone with a man that he used to trust with his life but now Tony doesn’t know him anymore. He’s probably getting hurt again right now, Tony thought. Tony looks at the camera's live feed again, checking what’s happening at the tower. He couldn’t help but feel like vomiting, is Steve forcing his baby boy to kiss him now? When I get my hands on that man, I’ll fucking kill him for hurting his sweet and innocent boy, Tony thought. 

“Happy, how long before we arrive at the tower?” “Like one more hour sir.” Tony sighs, feeling desperate right now. He doesn’t have an hour, he needs to be there now! “Happy is there any way you could go a bit faster?!” “Um, I could try sir.” Tony slowly nods, hoping that they get there soon. 

\---

When Steve let go of his chin, he let him go back to his room for now, and that he needed to come back so they could have lunch later. Peter was grateful that he was away from him for now, laying down on his bed, tears streaming down on his cheeks. Peter hopes that his dad comes back soon, wishing he could hug him right now. But he said he’ll be here in the afternoon or later in the night, so he has a few more hours before his dad comes back. 

So after crying for 5 minutes, he starts to feel his eyes getting heavy, feeling himself drifting to a dreamless sleep. 

Steve sighs deeply, getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen to start making lunch for Peter and himself. After 45 minutes later, Steve finishes cooking lunch, putting it in the refrigerator for now. Steve is kind of tempted to go into Peter’s room and fuck him again, but he also wants to give some alone time for the kid. Maybe after lunch, we could spend some time together, Steve thought. 

When Steve made his decision, he was about to walk to his guest room when suddenly he hears the ping of the elevator doors opening, making him stop right where he is when he hears. “STEVE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, I feel like it wasn't as intense as I thought it would be but hey it's something right, I think the next chapter will be more exciting and spoiler alert, there's gonna be smut in the next chapter ;)

Steve gasps, confused as to why Tony is where so early. Steve shakes his head, trying to stay calm, puts on a wide smile, and walks in the direction of Tony’s voice. “Hey Tony, it’s so good-” Suddenly Steve could feel pain spreading on his face, wondering what hit him. 

Tony punched him at the cheek, grabbing his collar shirt. “You fucking bastard! Where’s Peter?!” Steve’s brows furrow, confused and a bit angry as to why Tony all of a sudden hit him. “What the heck is wrong with you!? Why did you hit me, and Peter is fine, he’s in his room.” Tony growls, his eyes filling up with tears of anger and relief. “I’ll tell you why I hit you because I just found out that my best friend just fucking raped my son!” Steve just gapes at him, shocked by the revelation. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Peter just been in his room all weekend.” Tony lets go of Steve’s collar shirt, taking out his phone and shoving it towards Steve’s face. “Oh yeah, then explain to me this!” Steve looks at the phone, seeing himself fucking Peter on Peter’s bed. He shrugs, “I-I...me and Peter are in a relationship now but I promise you, Tony, I will never hurt your son in any way.” Tony growls, the tears that he was holding slowly slips out of his eyes. 

“I trusted you, Steve….I thought you were my best friend...a good person, but I was wrong and you did hurt my son...I want you out of my life and my son’s too. If I ever see you here again, I will kill you.” Steve glares, shaking his head. “I’m not leaving Tony, Peter is my now, you can’t just take him away from me, and,” Steve walks closer to Tony, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“I also want you, Tony, I always did….When I first saw you, I couldn’t help but fall in love, you were the most beautiful guy I ever saw. But I knew you never felt the same way so I became your best friend, so I could be close to you. You know what was the hardest thing for me to see, you being a relationship with a guy or girl.” Tony just stares at Steve with horror in his eyes, feeling shocked by what Steve said. Tony couldn’t believe this, he couldn’t take this anymore, so he glares at Steve, pushing Steve’s handoff from his shoulder. 

“I don’t fucking care what you feel about me, all I care about is my son’s safety!” Tony then tries to walk away from Steve, but Steve blocks his way, making Tony frustrated. 

\--- 

Peter groans, his eyes slowly opening, a yawn escaping from his mouth. He looks at the alarm clock from his nightstand, showing 1:24 pm. So Peter slowly gets up from bed, stretching his back and arms, feeling a bit better now. Peter then hears shouting, making him frown in confusion, what’s going on...wait is his father back?!, Peter thought. 

He quickly walks out of his room, ignoring the small pain from his bottom, walking to the living room. Peter gasps, tears of relief and happiness falling down his cheeks when he sees his father. “D-Dad i-is that you?” Tony looks ahead, spotting his son, a smile spreading on his face. “Peter, oh thank god, you’re okay.” Peter sobs, feeling his heart swollen in happiness, wanting to hug his dad tightly, but Steve was in the way. 

Peter gasps softly, Steve...I forgot about Steve and what he did to me, Peter thought. Peter then started to panic, “D-Dad stay away from S-Steve...h-he’s a bad man.” Tony nods, throwing a glare at Steve. “Yes, I know Pete, that’s why I’m here.” Steve rolls his eyes, feeling annoyed now. He turns around to face Peter, “Hey sweetheart, I thought I told you to stay in your room.” Peter feels his hands shaking a bit, “I heard s-shouting so I was just w-wondering if everything was alright.”

Tony finally walks past Steve, wrapping his arms around Peter, bringing him close. “God Peter I was so worried about you,” Tony leans down to Peter’s ear, softly whispering. “I know what Steve did to you and I’m sorry for not being here to protect you from him.” Peter's eyes widened, more tears slipping out of his eyes, but Peter felt ashamed. “I-I’m s-sorry to dad….I know you’re probably disappointed in m-me for not being s-strong enough to s-stop Steve from hurting m-me.”

Tony shakes his head, giving a kiss on Peter’s head. “No Pete, I’m not disappointed, I’m just glad that you’re okay now, I promise I won’t let him do anything to you anymore.” Peter sobs, glad that his dad is back home. 

Steve is quietly watching the exchange between them, feeling impatient every second that passes by. “Okay, family reunited is over, can we talk now Tony?” Tony and Peter ignore Steve, making Steve angry. So while Tony and Peter are quietly hugging each other, Steve quietly walks to the kitchen to get the biggest knife he could find. When he gets one, he quietly walks towards Tony, ready to attack if Tony makes a move.

Peter gasps loudly when he sees Steve with a knife, moving quickly in front of his dad. “Please...d-don’t hurt him...just t-take me.” Steve stops, as he’s looking at Peter, tears streaming down on his face and Tony with a shocked face. “I’m not gonna hurt you guys, I just want you to cooperate with me. If I need to use this then I will, so I want you to listen to me carefully. I want you two to go to Tony’s bedroom, and wait there for me.” Tony starts to get nervous, he needs to think of something and fast. 

“Steve you don’t need to do this….if you want me then let my son go...please.” Steve shakes his head, “But you see Tony, I want you both...you two mean so much to me...you just need to accept that. Now I won’t repeat myself, I want you two to go to Tony’s bedroom, NOW!” Peter flinches, glancing at his dad for a few seconds before he walks to Tony’s bedroom. Tony is throwing glare daggers at Steve, “You will regret this Steve, I promise you that.”

Steve snorts, smirking at Tony darkly. “Is that supposed to scare me, now start walking?” Tony’s hands clutch, anger flowing in his veins. Why did Tony even trust this man before, oh yes because Tony thought he was a nice and cool guy but I guess he was wrong. When Tony enters his room, Peter is sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms around himself. 

“Now, I want you guys to wait here, I’ll be back soon. If I come back and I don’t find you two here, I will hunt you two down no matter how long it takes me. And Tony, give me your phone, I don’t want you getting any ideas of escaping.” Tony rolls his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket, giving it to Steve. 

“Thanks, now get comfortable, I’ll be back soon.” Steve closes the door, leaving Peter and Tony alone. Peter glances up at his dad, his eyes glistening with tears. “D-Dad are w-we really gonna l-let him hurt us?” Tony sighs, giving Peter a sad smile. “Of course not Petey, but for now we need to wait, I’m sure someone will come to help us.” “Does Happy or Uncle Rhodey know about this?” Tony sits down next to Peter, shrugging. “I just told Happy that you were in trouble but I haven’t told Rhodey yet. But it’s okay, I’m here now, I won’t let that monster hurt you.”

Peter smiles, putting his head on Tony’s shoulder, “T-Thanks dad, and I wish t-this nightmare could be over already.” Tony wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Yea, I wish that too.” They stay silent, waiting for Steve to come back and mentally preparing themselves for the worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and warning, in this chapter there's underage rape so if you have any triggers then I suggest you not to read this chapter.

After 20 minutes of waiting for Steve to come back, the door opens, revealing Steve with a black backpack. Steve smiles at them, “Hey I’m back with a few things that we will be using.” Tony glares at Steve, crossing his arms. “And what are those “few things” we’d be using?” Steve tsk, not liking Tony’s attitude. “I’m not liking your attitude, Tony, I may as well punish you for that later. Anyways, I want you and Peter to remove your clothes and lay down against the bed board.”

Tony snorts, shaking his head. “We’re not gonna follow your orders Rogers, so how about you fucking let us go or I’m gonna tell JARVIS to call the police.” Steve sighs, slightly getting annoyed already. “About that, I want you to give me full control of JARVIS, so you two wouldn’t do something that you might regret.” Tony gapes at him in disbelief, is Steve being serious right now, Tony thought. 

Peter glances at his dad nervously, wondering what his dad was thinking right now. “I-I...Steve, you can’t be serious…” Steve unzips the backpack, pulling out a gun and pointing at it to Peter. “I am and if you don’t cooperate right now I won’t hesitate to hurt your son.” Tony starts to panic, standing up from the bed to stand in front of Peter. “Okay okay...I'll do it..” Peter gasps softly, slowly shaking his head. “D-Dad no...don’t d-do it….he’s our only-” Tony turns around, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders.

“Pete look at me...we’re gonna be fine, I promise okay...we have no other choice, I-I can’t let him hurt you.” Peter’s eyes start to burn, his body starting to quiver too. “D-Dad please...don’t” Tony leans forward, giving a quick peck on Peter’s forehead before standing straight, letting out a sigh of defeat. 

“Jarvis….you follow orders from Steve Rogers from now on..” “As you wish sir.” Tony glances at Steve, a glare on his face. “Are you happy now?” Steve smirks, lowers his hand that is holding the gun. “Oh so very happy Tony, now both of you, take off your clothes and lay down on the bed.” 

Tony couldn’t believe this, was Steve trying to humiliate us or something? Peter glances at Tony, fear in his eyes. “D-Dad…” Tony sighs, feeling hatred towards Steve and feeling horrible for Peter. “Just...do what he says Pete.” Peter looks at his dad in disbelief, is his dad giving up so soon? Peter couldn’t hold the tears back any longer, letting them fall silently. 

Steve growls, feeling impatient now. “Come on! I don’t have all day.” Tony couldn’t look at Peter so he turned away from him, quickly taking his suit jacket, unbuttoning his buttons from his button-up shirt, slipping his shirt off, unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants. When Peter noticed his dad taking his clothes off, he couldn’t help but stare, to shock to move or to look away. This can’t be happening, his dad doesn’t just give up so easily, there’s gonna be a reason why he’s doing this but Peter doesn’t know what. 

Peter lets out a soft whine, slowly starting to take his clothes off too. When they were finished, Tony still couldn’t bring himself to look at his son, feeling so embarrassed and ashamed. Steve smirks darkly, glancing at Tony’s and Peter’s bodies, his cock giving a small twitch of excitement. “Perfect, you both are so beautiful and perfect, now lay down on the bed.” Peter felt his face burn, not enjoying Steve’s sweet words. 

Peter quickly gets on the bed, looking away when his dad sits next to him. Peter couldn’t help but cry a bit more, loud sobs coming out of him. Tony felt like shit right now, he really wanted to comfort his son but he just couldn’t bring himself to look at him...it was so much. Steve takes out ropes from the backpack, walking towards Tony’s side first. Steve grabs Tony’s wrists, lifting his arms, and ties them tightly to the bed frame, he then goes to Peter’s side, grabbing his wrists and tying them together behind his back, tying the ropes tightly. 

“Now, every day I’ll let you both use the bathroom so you could do your business and let you take showers but you’ll have to take it together. I’ll give you two meals a day, breakfast and dinner, and if you guys behave well enough then I’ll untie you for a few hours. Now, Tony since you were being a little brat earlier, I will blindfold and gag you and you won’t be allowed to go to the bathroom until tomorrow.” Tony glares at Steve, hatred in his eyes. “You will pay one day Steve, I’d make sure of it.” Steve just ignores Tony, taking out a blindfold and a gag, walking to Tony’s side. 

Steve wraps the blindfold around Tony’s head, making sure that he couldn’t see anything and putting the gag in Tony’s mouth. Tony’s heartbeat started to quicken, anxiety flowing inside of him. Since Tony couldn’t speak or see, his other senses intensified. He could hear Steve walking around, making Tony nervous, is Steve happening to do something to Peter, Tony thought. 

Steve grabs a small bottle of lube, getting on the bed, spreading Peter’s legs apart. Peter sobs, his body starting to quiver in fear. “P-Please s-sir….don't h-hurt me.” Steve unzips his pants, taking his shirt off first, and his pants and underwear, his cock half hard now. Steve flips Peter around, making him lay on his stomach, Steve lifting his ass. 

“Shh, calm down sweetheart, I’m gonna take good care of you...just relax.” Steve opens the bottle, putting lube on his fingers. One of his hands spreads Peter’s left asscheek apart and his other hand comes closer to his hole, his index finger slowly entering. Peter gasps, trying to squirm away but Peter lets go of his asscheek, grabbing Peter’s hip. “Stay still Peter, or you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Peter whimpers, starting to feel a small ache in his ass. 

Steve starts to finger Peter a bit faster, slipping his middle finger as well. Steve curls his fingers, fingering in different angles until Peter lets out a small moan, his cock hard, leaking precum. Steve grins, “There it is, you like that Pete….it feels good doesn’t it.” he started to finger him faster, hitting Peter’s prostate every time. Tony couldn’t see anything but he could still hear, he couldn’t believe Steve was gonna fuck his son next to him and what was so shameful and humiliating is that he’s getting hard. Of course, he’s not enjoying what Steve is doing to his son but he couldn’t help but feel a bit turned on by the sounds his son is making. I’m such a pervert, Tony thought. 

When Steve thinks that Peter is ready, he pulls his fingers out of Peter, grabbing the bottle of lube, putting as much lube on his hard cock. He guides his cock towards Peter’s hole, slowly entering the head of his cock. Peter groans, feeling a bit of pain now. He couldn’t believe that his cock is so hard, he shouldn’t be enjoying this. Peter then remembers that his dad is right next to him, making Peter blush in embarrassment, this is so humiliating, Peter thought. 

Peter couldn’t help but take a glance at his dad, gasping loudly when he sees his dad’s erection. Is this a joke or is his dad enjoying this? Peter felt tears welling up, shock at the revelation that his dad is enjoying this. When Steve finally bottoms out, he groans in pleasure, stopping so he could give a few seconds for Peter to adjust. Peter was panting heavily, his ass burning so much, the stretch was too much for him.

Steve moan, loving Peter’s tight and warm ass, “F-Fuck Pete, baby, you’re so tight. Even with the prep, you’re still tight.” Peter sobs, his legs shaking so violently. “P-Please….t-to much...take i-it out.” Steve ignores Peter, he starts to pull out and slowly goes back in. Steve leans down, his chest pressed against Peter’s back, one of his hands slides to Peter’s hair, pulling his head back, his neck exposed to Steve. 

Steve softly sucks and bites on Peter’s neck, his other hand moving down towards Peter’s cock, circling his hand around it, giving it slow strokes. Peter moans, feeling pain and pleasure, his cock leaking more pre-cum out. Steve starts to thrust in and out, fast and hard, thrusting in different angles before he finds Peter’s prostate again. Peter lets out a loud moan, his back arching, his eyes rolling back. Peter didn’t want to enjoy it but yet he couldn’t help himself, he feels so good but it also kinda hurts.

“Fuck Peter, you’re so perfect...you feel so good. I can tell you’re enjoying this to Pete, your little and cute cock is leaking is much pre-cum, and you’re making so cute moans too. Peter moans and whimpers, feeling himself so close. He wants this to stop but yet he doesn’t want Steve to stop. “P-Please….I d-don’t want t-this…” Steve groans, thrusting in and out faster and harder, feeling close as well. 

Tony was softly panting, his cock fully erected now, a bit of precum coming out as well. Tony feels so horrible, so ashamed for liking the sounds Peter was making. For god sake, I shouldn’t be liking this, get a grip on yourself Stark, Tony thought. So Tony couldn’t stop the tears of shame from slipping out of his eyes. Steve notices Tony’s erection, smirking, turning Peter’s head to glance at Tony. “Look at that Pete, your dad is such a pervert, getting hard by listening to your sweet sounds.” Peter’s eyes widened, forgetting that his dad is here with them, his cock hard as well. 

Peter feels his eyes starting to burn, feeling a bit bad for him, it’s not his dad's fault for getting hard because of hearing Peter make embarrassing sounds, or maybe it is? Peter loses his train of thought, moaning loudly when Steve is thrusting in and out hard while stroking his cock fast. Peter couldn’t take it anymore, so he let out a scream, his cock squirting out loads of cum, some landing on his stomach and the bedsheets, his back arching almost too painfully. 

Steve moans, feeling Peter clutching his cock so hard yet sweetly, making Steve cum as well. Steve stills his hips, his cum filling Peter’s ass, Steve leans down to Peter’s neck, sucking his delicate and soft skin, a big hickey on his neck. 

Steve lets go of Peter’s soft cock, slowly pulling his cock out of Peter’s ass, a bit of Steve’s cum coming out. Peter falls on his stomach, too exhausted and blissed out to move, he could feel Steve’s cum slowly, sliding down to his thighs. Steve grins widely, looking at Peter’s body, covering with his and Peter’s cum. He then glances at Tony, his cock still erected, drool coming out of the corners of his mouth, his cheeks red with tear tracks, making Steve feel a bit arousal.

“God Tony, you’re such a slut, getting hard just by listening to your son getting fucked by me, but sadly you can’t get a reward yet.” Steve starts to put his clothes back on, grabbing the bottle of lube and putting it inside his backpack. He glances at them one time, before stepping out of the room, “Oh yes, before I leave, I’ll be back for dinner, and Tony, if you behave, I might consider removing the blindfold and the gag.” Tony softly whimpers, making Steve smirk, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, nothing to extreme happens in this chapter, there's just some angst and fluff here, like son and father bonding.

After 10 minutes when Steve left, Peter was finally able to move, grimacing when he felt the dried cum against his stomach and a jolt of pain going through him when he started to move. He turns his body onto his right side, his back facing Tony. Since Tony couldn’t talk because of the gag, Peter just stays quiet, silently crying. Peter thought this nightmare would end when his dad came back, but it only became worse. Not only did he get raped 3 times already, being forced to have orgasms that he didn’t want, but he got raped while his dad was here, listening to everything. Peter didn’t know if he should feel ashamed or embarrassed after all that has happened. 

And what's even worse is that his dad got hard, making Peter wonder if his dad even cared if his son was getting raped or not. After a while, Peter slowly started to calm down a little, once in a while, a quiet sob came out of him. Peter wanted to check if his dad is doing alright but Peter wasn’t ready to see him again, especially since his dad is naked right now. 

Tony feels like it’s been hours or minutes(?) since Steve left the room, and thank god his cock started to soften. He feels guilty for how he reacted when his son was getting raped by his friend, but can you really blame him, it’s been forever since he got laid. But still, Peter is probably disgusted by him or something. He could feel Peter shifting around, probably trying to move away from him or something, Tony thought. 

After what seems like an eternity, the door opens, revealing Steve with a tray of two sandwiches and two cups of water. “Hey, I hope you guys were behaving and I brought dinner as well.” Steve walks to the nightstand that’s at Tony’s side. He puts the tray down, turning towards Tony, taking the gag and blindfold off from Tony, putting the stuff inside of one of the drawers of the nightstand. 

Tony’s eyes rapidly blink, trying to adjust with the sudden light, and finally, he closes his mouth, his jaw feeling sore for having his mouth open for such a long time. Tony clears his throat, glancing up at Steve. “S-Steve, this is madness, you can’t just keep us prisoners in our own house...just let us go and we won’t tell anyone.” Tony rasps out, his throat feeling dry. Steve sighs, wondering if he made the right decision of removing the gag and the blindfold. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you two go-” Tony glares at Steve, “And why not?! What do you want from us?” Steve stares at Tony with a blank expression but Tony could see a bit of sadness in his eyes. “I want us to be together Tony, not just you but Peter as well….I want both of you and even though you two don’t feel the same right now I’ll-” “Exactly, we don’t feel the same about you, Steve….I only saw you as my friend...my best friend but now...I don’t know who you are anymore.” 

“And that’s exactly why I’m keeping you two here, so you can fall in love with me like I did when I first saw you.” Steve smiles, softly putting a hand on Tony’s cheek but Tony jerks his head away, making Steve’s brows furrow. Steve sighs, pulling his hand back, walking towards Peter’s side. “Since Peter has been a good boy, I’ll untie him but not you Tony. Tomorrow I’ll untie you and allow you to use the bathroom, but for now, you’re not allowed. If Peter tries to untie you, Jarvis will inform me about it.” Peter flinches when Steve touches his arm, Steve quickly removes the ropes, leaning down to kiss Peter on his cheek. 

“Be a good boy sweetheart, don’t be like your father.” Peter sobs, slowly nodding his head. “I-I will s-sir.” Peter softly says, making Steve smile, feeling pleased. “Good, now Pete, I want you to eat your dinner first then you can feed your father his portions. After that, you could use the bathroom but you can’t take a shower yet, understood?” Peter feels his eyes tearing up with fresh tears, slowly nodding his head. “Good, Jarvis if Peter tries to untie Tony’s ropes, please inform me immediately and lock the door after I leave the room.” “Of course sir.”

Steve starts to walk away, he stops and turns around to glance at them one last time. “I promise you, that tomorrow we're all gonna spend time together, and we're gonna have so much fun,” Steve smirks, throwing a wink at Tony, walking out of the room, and a sound of a click ringing in the room. Peter sits down, pulling his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Everything is silent for a few minutes before Tony couldn’t take the silence any longer. “A-Are you okay…?” Peter stays silent for a few seconds before he slowly nods. 

Tony knows that Peter is lying, that he is not okay, that he’s just pretending he is. “I know you’re hurting Pete and I understand you don’t want to speak with me, but I-I’m trying here-” Peter snorts, anger starting to stir inside of him. “T-Trying what dad….I’ve been raped 3 times now, and in one of them, you didn’t even try to stop Steve. You just let him do whatever he wanted to me and you didn’t even try to tell Jarvis to call for help.” 

Tony feels guilty and sad, making his eyes tear up. “I-I know Peter and I’m sorry okay, I know I been a shitty dad but please, believe me, I can’t describe how bad I feel that Steve hurt you, and yes, I know I should have called for back up when I arrived here, but I thought if I talked with Steve, he’d leave but he didn’t. And I couldn’t just ask Jarvis to call for help, remember he was holding a gun towards you….I couldn’t lose you, Peter….not like I lost your mother.” 

Tears are streaming down on Peter’s face, he crawls to his dad’s side, hugging him, not caring that his dad is naked right now. “I-I’m s-sorry for getting mad at y-you….I’m just scared and worry...I don’t w-want my life to be l-like this forever.” Tony sighs, closing his eyes, wishing he could wrap his arms around his son. “It’s okay Pete...everything is gonna be okay...I’m here for you.” Peter sobs, tightening his arms around Tony’s shoulders. 

“Y-You’re the b-best dad that I could ever ask for, I love you.” Tony smiles, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead, putting his chin on top of Peter’s head, and Peter’s face buried in Tony’s neck, his tears fall on Tony’s neck. 

“And you're the best son that I could ever ask for too, and I love you too Peter.” They stay like this for a while, before Peter pulls back, sniffing, a small smile on his face. “Now how about you feed me dinner because I’m starving.” Peter giggles, nodding, getting off of the bed, walking to the nightstand that has the tray with the food. Peter feels a bit better now, he’s glad that he is with his dad right now, wishing the circumstances were different but he’s content with what he has right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter and I decided to now post on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's because I'll be making another story, and since I'm in school, I have so much work to do that I won't be able to post everyday. And I'm not sure if I should make Tony and Peter start to have feelings for each other, maybe I will or maybe not. Let me know in the comments section if you want me Tony and Peter to start having feelings for each other or if I should just keep their relationship as a son/father.

When they’re done eating dinner, Peter goes to the bathroom to clean himself with a wet paper towel, grimacing when he feels a bit of Steve’s cum coming out of his ass, sliding down to his thigh. After he’s done, he goes back to the bed, laying down on his side, his back facing his dad. “Dad...can I ask you a question?” Tony hums, “What is it, Pete?” Peter turns around, now facing Tony, trying to just look at his dad’s face and not down there. “How did you and Steve meet?”

Tony sighs, a sad smile spreading on his face. “When it was my first day in the middle, I remember when I was walking down the halls, a group of kids were pushing and mocking a scrawny kid. At first, I tried to ignore what was happening but I just started to feel bad, and so I intervened. Ever since then, we became good friends, we always had our backs whenever one of us was in trouble...but now I’m not sure what we are…” Tony shakes his head, shrugging. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway, I’m sure after all of this I’d never see him again, but at least I still have Happy and Rhodey.” Peter smiles, enjoying this peaceful moment with his dad. After a while, Peter’s eyes started to slip shot, his breath started to even out as well. Tony glances down, staring at Peter’s face, a bit of his hair covering his eyes, making Tony’s heart swell in happiness. You’ve grown so much Pete, I wished your mother was here so she could see you, Tony thought. 

After a few minutes, Tony closed his eyes, leaning his head back to the bed board, slowly falling to a dreamless sleep. 

\---

When it is morning, Steve enters the penthouse, walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast for Tony and Peter. Steve couldn’t wait to see Tony and Peter, they’ll have so much fun today. When Steve is done making bacon and eggs, he puts it on a tray, filling two cups with water, carefully walking to the master bedroom. “Jarvis, unlock the door for me please.” Steve smiles when he hears the sound of a click, with one hand grabbing the doorknob, slowly opening the door. 

Steve notices that they’re still asleep so he quietly walks to the nightstand at Peter’s side, the other nightstand has the other tray from yesterday still there. He puts the tray down, quietly, taking a few seconds to admire Peter’s and Tony’s peaceful faces. Steve clears his throat loudly, “Good morning sleepyheads, it’s time to wake up.” Tony stirs, slowly opens his eyes, his arms so numb that he could barely feel them. Peter takes a few seconds before his eyes start to open, he stretches his arms out, forgetting for a second where he was before memories of yesterday come back to him. Steve smiles down at Peter, his hand slowly moving through Peter’s soft curls, Peter’s sleepy eyes staring up at him. Steve leans down, giving Peter a gentle kiss on his lips, but Peter just stays still, letting Steve do whatever he wanted. 

Steve pulls back, his brows slightly furrow but he doesn’t say anything about it, leaving this for another time. Steve leans back, claps his hands together, a wide smile on his face now. “Alright, I want you both to finish breakfast, do your business in the bathroom, and take a shower because we have a busy day. Peter untie your father’s wrists and when you two are done eating, take a shower together.” 

Tony frowns, “Why are you making us take a shower together?” Steve smirks, crossing his arms. “Why Tony, are you telling me that you’re uncomfortable taking a shower with your own son, I mean you saw your son naked already, I’m sure it wouldn’t be weird to take a shower with him now, hm?” Steve lifts his brows, staring Tony straight in the eyes. Tony glares, “Whatever, just fucking untie me, I can’t even feel my arms anymore.” Steve grins in triumphantly, signaling Peter to move. Peter quickly moves to his dad, carefully removing the tight ropes around his wrists. 

Tony sighs in relief when his arms are finally let loose, resting his arms on the bed. Peter gives the rope to Steve, “Now, I’ll give you guys one hour to finish everything, and then I’ll be back. Use your time wisely.” That’s the last thing Steve says before he leaves the room, the door locking automatically. Tony and Peter don’t move or say everything for a few seconds before Tony slowly climbs off of the bed, groaning in pain when he stands on his shaky legs. It’s been almost a whole day since he walked or moved his arms, so he feels sore right now. 

“Um...okay want to shower first and then eat…?” Peter snaps from his thoughtful state, glancing at his dad with one brow raised. “Um, y-yea sure...um I’ll go and get the s-shower ready.” Tony nods, he could tell that his son is nervous, which it’s making him nervous as well. It’s not like this is the first time seeing his son naked or anything, of course when Peter was a little kid, Tony would give him baths but since he’s all grown up now, well it won’t be easy for Tony. 

When Tony hears the water running, he sighs, thinking fuck it, I can do this. He slowly walks to the bathroom, stumbling a few times, since he hasn’t been using his legs for almost 24 hours. Peter is silently waiting for the water to get warm, tensing slightly when he feels his dad standing behind him. It shouldn’t make Peter feel anxious but it does, he’s not comfortable about this or what’s about to happen. 

Tony stands close to his son, leaning towards his ear. “Is the shower ready?” Peter gulps, slowly nodding his head. “Y-Yes…” Tony puts his hands on Peter’s shoulders, making Peter tenser. “You know, you don’t have to do this...I could just skip the shower and let you shower by your-” Peter straightens his back, turning around to face his dad, his face full with determination. “N-No I-I can do this...we can do this.” Tony softly smiles at him, nodding in agreement. 

Peter turns around, stepping inside the warm water, making him sigh in relaxation. Tony steps right after him, grabbing the bottle of shampoo, squirting some on his hand. When Peter notices what his dad is doing, he clears his throat, glancing at his dad shyly. “You d-don’t have to clean me, d-dad, I’m not a kid anymore.” Tony chuckles, “Yea I know...but I want to, besides we don’t have enough time, we need to do this quickly.” Peter was about to protest again, but then his dad’s hands are going through his hair, the shampoo starting to form bubbles on his hair. 

Peter softly gasps, feeling good and relaxed, taking this moment to forget back the past events of this weekend. And like that Tony gently washes Peter’s body, trying not to stare at his son’s private parts too much. When Tony kneels down, Peter opens his eyes, feeling his face burn when he notices his dad’s face close to his crotch. Peter takes shaky breaths, trying to stay calm, god this is embarrassing Peter thought. Tony knows what he’s about to do is totally wrong but he just can’t resist, so he leans forward, giving Peter’s thigh a gentle kiss. Peter gasps loudly, feeling his crotch twitch a bit, what is his dad doing Peter thought.

Whatever his dad’s intentions are, Peter just tries to pretend that his dad just kissed his thigh, not wanting to make this situation any weirder. When Tony is done washing Peter’s body, Peter wants to return the gesture but Tony shakes his head, quickly cleans his own body, not caring if he’s fully clean or not. After 30 minutes of being in the shower, Peter turns off the shower, his dad reaching out to grab a towel, starting to dry Peter’s hair. 

Peter pouts at his dad, “You know I could do this on my own.” Tony smirks, shrugging. “Yea but I want to do it, it’s the least I could do since you've been getting abused for the past 2 days.” Peter smiles, feeling a jolt of happiness stirring inside of him. When Tony is done drying Peter, Peter asks if he could help him but Tony declines, making Peter pout. “But I want to help...please.” Tony sighs in defeat, not able to resist Peter’s puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine but make it quick, I’m starving.” Peter laughs a breathless laugh, quickly drying his dad’s body, trying not to stare too much at certain areas. But when he kneels down to clean his dad’s legs, he hears a gasp above him, making Peter pause for a second before resuming his cleaning. Tony feels his self-control slipping, he doesn’t know why but it makes him hard when he sees his son like this. But thank god Peter doesn’t question him or anything, the quicker Peter finishes the better. When they’re finally done, they walk out of the bathroom, sitting down on the bed to start eating the breakfast that Steve made for them. “What do y-you think Steve is planning to do to us?” Tony shrugs, taking a drink on the cup of water. 

“Not sure but I hope he doesn’t hurt you anymore….I can’t afford to see you getting hurt anymore.” Peter gives him a reassuring smile, grabbing his hand to give it a tiny squeeze. “It’s okay dad, as long as you're here, I’m safe.” Tony lifts Peter’s hand, giving his knuckles a soft kiss on them. “I’m always gonna be here for you Pete.” After they are done eating, they silently wait for Steve to return, making Tony a bit nervous. 

Suddenly the sound of click makes them quickly turn their heads towards the door, the door opening, revealing Steve with the same black backpack, a dark smirk on his face. “Let the fun begin.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, I feel like I should of written more, but I'm not sure. But I promise you guys that when I post the next chapter on Wednesday, there's gonna be smut ;)

Steve walks towards the bed, dropping his backpack on top of the bed. “Now then, last time I had fun with Peter, I think it’s fair if Tony gets some of that fun as well, don’t you think Tony?” Tony glances away, his hands shaking with anger and nervousness. Tony needs to try to stop Steve from doing this before it gets out of hand, “Steve look if you really love us then let us go...we won’t tell the authorities on you.” Steve slowly walks up to Tony, gently putting his hand under Tony’s chin, lifting his head to look at him in the eyes. 

“I do love you both and I’m sorry but...I can’t let you go. I want us to be together Tony, why can’t you accept my love?” Tony gulps, jerks his head away from Steve’s hand. “I-I just can’t Steve...I only saw you as my friend but now...you’re nothing to me.” Tony gasps when Steve slaps him across his face, Tony’s eyes swelling up with tears. Steve wraps his other hand around Tony’s neck, not too hard but not too softly either, but firmly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Tony, but if I have to then I will...and since you’re being a bad boy right now, I think you should be punished.” Tony stares at him with wide, fearful eyes, whatever Steve is planning to do with him, wouldn’t be good, he thought. Steve hasn’t let go of his grip on Tony’s neck but he glances at Peter, whose eyes are full with tears, his body shaking slightly. Steve smiles at him sweetly, “Pete, sweetheart, open the backpack and take out the rope for me, please.” Peter doesn’t say or do anything for a few seconds before he slowly nods, walking to the backpack, his shaky hands unzipping it, looking inside the backpack, a few tears slipping out of his eyes when he sees so many sex toys and Steve’s gun. Finally, he finds the rope, pulling it out of the backpack.

Steve finally lets go of Tony’s neck, Tony gasping for air, taking deep breaths to stay calm. Steve grabs the rope from Peter’s hands, turning back to Tony. “Peter, sit down on the bed, I won’t be needing you today, it’s just gonna be me and Tony. But if you misbehave, then I’d have no choice but to punish you.” Peter sniffs, shaking his head. “I-I won’t d-do anything, sir, I-I promise.” Steve smiles, turns back around to give Peter a quick kiss on his lips. “You’re such a good boy Pete, why can’t your dad be more like you, everything would be simple if he was a good boy like you, don’t you agree?”

Peter glances over Steve’s shoulder, at his father, who is glancing down at the ground, probably too ashamed to be seen. Peter gulps and slowly nods, “I-I a-agree sir…” Steve grins darkly, “I know you do, now go sit on the bed.” Peter quickly obeys, he sits on the bed, pulling his legs against his chest, resting his head on his knees. Steve gives him one last smile before he turns back to Tony, a frown spreading on his face. 

While Steve was busy speaking with his son, Tony was silently letting his tears fall on his cheeks, his head down, too embarrassed to be seen like this. He doesn’t want to show his son that he was scared or nervous, he wanted to be strong for him but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. I’m so pathetic, Tony thought. Steve gently puts his hand on Tony’s cheek, his thumb wiping the tears. “Hey, what’s wrong Tony...shh it’s okay, I’m here...no need to be nervous or anything.” Tony couldn’t help but cry harder, he doesn’t know why he’s being so emotional right now. He just wants this nightmare to end already. “P-Please...stay away f-from me..” He quietly whispers. Steve sighs, shakes his head, “Sorry Tony but I can’t do that, now put your arms behind your back.” 

It takes a minute before Tony obeys, he slowly moves his arms behind his back, slightly flinching when he feels the ropes against his skin. When Steve ties the ropes around his wrists tightly, he puts one hand on Tony’s shoulder, slowly lowering him on his knees. Tony glances up at Steve, his cheeks wet with tears, his eyes wide and red with all the crying he’s done, and his eyelashes wet with tears. Steve felt his cock twitch, arousal flowing inside of him. “God Tony...you’re beautiful like this.” Steve then unzips his pants, pushing his pants and underwear down to his thighs, his half-hard cock springing out. 

One of Steve’s hands grips Tony’s hair tightly while the other grasps his cock, slowly stroking it to full hardness. His tip teasingly touches Tony’s close lips, his lips wet and glistening with Steve’s precum. “Open up baby.” Tony slowly opens his mouth, Steve’s cock head slipping inside, making Steve groan. He slowly slides his cock inside, until the head touches the back of Tony’s throat, making Tony gag. Steve stays still for a few seconds before he starts pulling out, slowly going in and out. “Use that tongue of yours, Tony…”

Tony slowly starts to move his tongue, licking, circling his tongue around Steve’s cock, and hollowing his cheeks. Steve groans, his grip from Tony’s hair tightens, using his hand to move Tony’s head. Steve started to thrust faster, deepthroating Tony, making him gag and whine, drool coming out of the corners of his mouth. “Fuckkk, Tony, baby that feels good...your throat is so wet and warm, god I could just stay in here forever.” Tony whimpers, tears pouring down on his cheeks, his tears and drool mixing together. 

Tony could feel his cock harden, his body might be enjoying this but it doesn’t mean he wants or likes this. As Steve is thrusting inside Tony’s mouth fast and hard, Steve’s phone starts to ring, making Steve growl in frustration. He pulls out his phone, checking who’s calling but then he smirks, “Hey Buck, I’m a bit, fuck, b-busy right now, what do you need?” Steve slows his thrusting, slowly dragging Tony’s head up and down. Steve chuckles, “Yeah Buck, he’s fucking perfect, god you should come over sometime. His son is also perfect, maybe I’d let you play with him a few times.”

When Peter hears that, he quietly sobs, trying not to imagine another man touching him or his dad. Steve moans softly, “Fuck Buck, can we talk about this later...okay see you soon...goodbye.” Steve ends the call, putting his phone back in his pocket. He started to thrust faster again, the cock head hitting Tony’s back throat every time, making him gag, whimper, and moan a few times. “Fuck Tony...I’m close….I want you to swallow all of my cum, and if you spit it out, I’ll fucking punish you.” 

Tony hums, he glances up at Steve, and when Steve looks down at Tony’s face, drool, precum, and tears flowing down on his chin, making a mess on himself and the floor. Steve moans loudly, hot ropes of his cum squirting out of his cock, filling Tony’s mouth. Tony tried to swallow everything, but a few drops of cum slipped out of his mouth. When Steve’s cock softens, he slowly pulls his cock out, Tony’s lips wet, red, and puffy. 

Steve’s thumb wipes at the corner of Tony’s mouth, slipping the tip of the thumb in his mouth, and Tony licks at it, lapping the cum from Steve’s thumb. Steve notices Tony’s erection, smirking widely. “Well, well, well...what do we have here...you’re such a slut, Tony.” Tony sobs, feeling humiliated, he shouldn’t be enjoying this, it’s wrong, but he couldn’t help it....it feels so good. Steve pulls Tony to his feet, untying the ropes from his wrists, pushing him onto the bed. Steve gets on top of Tony, grabbing his wrists, lifting his arms above his head. 

Steve leans down, kissing on Tony’s jaw, nibbling at it softly. Tony closes his eyes, trying not to joy this but couldn’t help but moan when Steve bites his neck harshly. Steve kisses his way to Tony’s lips, kissing his lips with hunger, forcing his tongue in Tony’s mouth. Tony softly moans, squirming under Steve, his cock softly brushing against Steve’s stomach, making Tony whine. Steve pulls back, panting heavily, “God Tony, you’re so perfect...such a good slut for me.” Tony whimpers, his hips rising up, looking for friction for his cock. 

“P-Please...please Steve,” Tony begs, not sure if he’s begging Steve to stop or to continue. Steve smiles softly at him, leaning down, giving him a sweet kiss. “Shhh, it’s okay baby, I’ll take good care of you, but since you were being a bad boy earlier, you won’t get to come when I say so.” Tony sobs, feeling desperate. Steve climbs off from Tony, making Tony whine from the loss, looking at Steve with pleading eyes. “P-Please..” Steve smirks, caress Tony’s hair gently, making Tony whimper, glancing up at Steve pleading. “It’s okay baby, just breathe...I’ll be back later, I have to do some things quickly and I’m bringing someone over, as you may have heard while I was on the phone. When I come back, I’m gonna fuck you so good Tony, I promise.” 

Tony couldn’t help but moan, he’s not sure why he’s feeling like this, he never felt like this before, he just wants Steve to hold him, and make him feel good. Wait what, where did that thought come from, Tony thought. Steve gives one last kiss to Tony’s lips, he leans away from Tony, grabs his backpack, taking out a spider gag, and gently puts it on Tony. Tony groans, he feels drool starting to slip out of the corners of his mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed that his son has to see him like this. Steve grins, crosses his arms, “There, much better, Peter makes sure your daddy doesn’t touch himself, because if he does then he’ll get punished.” Peter just nods, still processing that Steve will bring another man over later today. 

Peter doesn’t want another man touching him or his dad, it’s bad enough that Steve is doing this but has another stranger doing something to them, god no. He can’t allow this, he can’t let Steve just permit other men to touch them, however, they want. Peter prefers to get raped by Steve than by some dirty, old men that he doesn’t know. 

“Alright then, I’ll be back soon, see you my beautiful angels later.” Steve grabs his backpack and the ropes from the ground, zipping his pants up, taking one last glance at Tony before walking out of the room. Tony lays on his side, his back facing Peter, too ashamed to see his son. Peter wonders if he’s dad is doing alright, he probably wants to be left alone, Peter thought. So Peter just stares up at the ceiling, preparing himself when Steve and his friend come back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, it's mostly smut ;) and a little spoiler alert, the next chapter, it will be more based on Peter and Bucky, so if you don't like WinterSpider then I suggest you not to read the next chapter that I'll post on Friday. Anyways, I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I'm just so busy with school work and exams that I'm stressing out right now.

After an hour, Steve comes back, but he’s not alone. Peter quickly sits up, pulling his legs against his chest, so he could cover at least some of his nakedness. Tony was oddly quiet during the hour, and when he hears the door open he doesn’t move a muscle at all. Peter doesn’t like this at all when he notices the other guy behind Steve, what if it’s that guy that Steve was talking to on the phone earlier? What was his name again, Buck right? 

Peter was distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t notice the man standing next to him, staring at him so intently, his eyes dark, with a smirk on his face. Peter's eyes widened, retreating as far away from the stranger, his back bumping against his dad’s back. “S-Stay aw-away from m-me.” Peter whimpers out, tightening his arms around his legs, fear stirring inside of him. Steve coos, standing close to Tony’s side of the bed, stretching his hand out, softly caresses Peter’s hair. 

“Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart, he won’t hurt. Peter this is Bucky, my childhood friend, Bucky this is Peter Stark, isn’t he adorable.” Bucky grins, feeling arousal stirring in the bottom of his gut. “So when do I get to play with Petey here?” Tony suddenly sits up, putting a protective arm around Peter’s shoulders. “You stay the fuck away from my son, if you ever dare to touch-” Steve grips Tony’s hair, tightly, pulling his head back harshly, making Tony groan in pain. 

“You don’t get to decide what you want to do Tony...and I thought you learned your place already, I guess I was wrong. Bucky, take Peter to his room, do whatever you want with him, I have some things to do with Tony.” Tony’s eyes widened, trying to get out of Steve’s grip, but he won’t let go. Peter starts to panic, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “D-Dad p-please don’t let h-him take m-me away….please d-do something.” Tony feels his eyes swelled up, sadness and anger raising inside of him. 

Tony glances up at Steve, making a pleading face. “Please Steve...don’t do this....he’s just a kid.” Steve shushes Tony, letting his grip from Tony’s hair soften. “Shhh, it’s okay...Bucky won’t hurt him...I promise you. I’m sure Peter will enjoy himself as much as Bucky will enjoy himself too. You just gotta relax.” Tony squeezes his eyes shut, a single tear sliding down on his cheek, a feeling of defeat in his gut. 

Steve smirks, nodding his head at Bucky, but before Bucky takes Peter away, Steve lets go of Tony’s hair, grabs Peter’s hair, lifting his head up, Peter’s eyes wet with tears. Steve coos again, “Aw no need to cry baby, Bucky won’t hurt you, I assure you.” Steve leans down, giving Peter a sweet kiss on his lips. Peter slightly presses his lips back to Steve, still not fully comfortable kissing Steve, but he doesn’t want to upset Steve either. Steve slowly pulls back, letting go of Peter’s hair, “He’s all yours Bucky, but be easy on him.” Bucky smirks widely, hunger in his eyes. “Oh no need to worry Stevie, I’m sure Petey and I are gonna have so much fun together.” Peter sobs, slightly struggling against Bucky’s grip when he grabs his shoulder but he just stops, climbs off of the bed, letting himself be dragged away by Bucky, leaving Steve and Tony alone in the room. 

Steve drops his backpack on the ground, removing his shirt, climbing on top of Tony, pressing his body against Tony’s naked body. Tony stills, looking away, not in the mood to do anything right now. Steve frowns, “What’s the matter Tony...you’re not happy to see me?” Tony doesn’t respond, quieting just staring across at the wall. Steve starts to get impatient when Tony doesn’t answer back, “Tony..” a small threat there when Steve says Tony’s name. Tony snaps his glance away from the wall, glancing up at Steve’s face now. “What do you want me to say, Steve, that I’m so thrilled to see you?” 

Steve glares, his jaw twitches in annoyance, not enjoying Tony’s sarcasm. “I ask you a simple question, Tony...I guess you haven’t learned anything at all.” Tony rolls his eyes, too annoyed to care that Steve would get angry at him. Steve sighs, climbs off from Tony, grabbing his backpack. “Since you can’t act like a good boy, then I’ll have to punish you, again.” Steve unzips his backpack, pulling out the spider gag, the rope, lube, and his gun. Tony’s eyes widened in fear, when he saw the gun, his heartbeat beating so quickly that it could come out of his chest. 

“S-Steve I’m sorry okay, yes I’m h-happy to see you, please-” Steve slaps Tony’s cheek, hard, making Tony shut up, silent tears falling down on his cheeks. Steve grabs the spider gag, wrapping the gag tightly around Tony’s head, his mouth stretched out wide, drool starting to slip out of the corners of his mouth. Steve grabs Tony’s wrists, lifting his arms above his head, tying his wrists together to the bedpost, making Tony’s stretch his arms out, almost painfully. Steve unzips his pants, lowering his pants and underwear up to his thighs, his hard and thick cock springing out, he gets back on the bed, kneeling between Tony’s legs. 

“Fuck Tony look at you, so spread out beautifully for me, I could just keep you like this forever.” Tony whines, tugging at the ropes slightly, feeling his arms start to ache already. Steve slides his hands on Tony’s thighs, softly caressing them. “Now let’s begin.” Steve grabs the bottle of lube, squirting lube on his hands, spreading it on his cock. He grips his base, lining up his cock towards Tony’s asshole, the head of the cock brushing against it. Tony shuts his eyes, waiting for the pain to come and when Steve enters the tip slowly, Tony groans in pain, more drool coming out of his mouth. 

Steve hisses, his hands gripping on Tony’s hips tightly, his cock halfway in already. “Fuckkk, baby, you’re so tight, god you’re squeezing my cock so perfectly.” Tony whines, his hands clenched into fists, feeling pain and pleasure. One of Steve’s hands moves up to Tony’s hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck. Steve leans forward, sucking and biting at it softly, making Tony moan softly, his cock half-hard, Tony feeling humiliated by it. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, but yet he is, he’s enjoying the pain and pleasure that Steve is making him feel in his body, which makes him hate himself even more.

When Steve finally bottoms out, he doesn’t start to move immediately, instead, he grabs the gun that’s beside him, lifting it up towards Tony’s mouth. Steve smiles softly, the tip of the gun gently touching Tony’s bottom lip. “I want you to get this nice and wet so after I cum inside of you, I’ll fuck you with this. And one more thing, you’ll have to come while I’m fucking you with the gun, if you come before that, I won’t let you come for the rest of the week, you understand me?” Tony whimpers, tears pouring down on his cheeks, nodding his head in understanding.

“Good boy.” Steve moves the gun in, the tip of the gun on top of Tony’s tongue. Tony slowly starts licking it, the taste of metal on his tongue, sucking on it. As Tony is doing that, Steve slowly starts to pull back, taking his time going in and out, trying to find Tony’s sweet spot. After a minute Tony lets out a loud moan, the sound slightly muffled by the gun. Steve smirks darkly, knowing that he found it. “You like this Tony...like sucking on my gun while I fuck you with my thick cock...I knew you were such a slut, seeing you with all of those boys and girls playing with you, using you however they wanted, when you were younger.” Tony whines, arousal stirring inside of him of what Steve was saying. 

Yes, when he was younger, he used to fool around with people but since he got married, he couldn’t do that anymore. Especially since he has a son to take care of now. Tony moans again when a certain thrust hits right at his prostate so sweetly, that a few pre-cum drops come out of Tony’s cock. Steve groans when Tony clenches down on his cock, sweat forming in his forehead. “God look at you Tony, drooling on over yourself and my gun...such a mess...and look your cock is so hard now, I hope you remember what I said earlier.” 

Tony tries his best to nod, while he’s sucking half of the gun now, the tip barely brushing against his back throat. Tony knows Steve wouldn’t shoot him, but knowing the gun is loaded with bullets and Steve’s index finger close to the trigger, it drives Tony crazy, making his cock twitch in arousal. Steve starts to thrust in faster and harder, the head of Steve’s cock hitting Tony’s prostate in every thrust, making Tony squirt out more precum from his cock. Steve also started to thrust the gun in and out of Tony’s mouth fast, making Tony gag and choke on the gun a few times. 

Steve moans in pleasure, feeling close to the edge, “F-Fuck, argh, I’m close Tony...you fucking better not come before I tell you to.” Tony sobs, it’s too much, he desperately needs to come. Tony slightly starts moving his hips back, trying to meet every thrust, losing focus on sucking on the gun, not caring if he comes before Steve. Steve slowly pulls the gun out of Tony’s mouth, drooling spilling out of Tony’s mouth, the gun wet full with spit around it, making Steve feel proud of Tony. He lays down the gun on the bed, one of his hands wraps around Tony’s throat, while the other one is on Tony’s hip. 

“Fuck I’m c-close baby….god, you suck my cock in so well...you’re such a hungry cock slut aren’t you.” Tony gasps, slightly feeling lightheaded, feeling close as well, but if he comes before Steve, Steve won’t allow him to come for the rest of the week. Steve moans loudly, cum spilling out of his cock, filling Tony’s ass with his hot cum, his grip on Tony’s throat tightens slightly, making Tony choke. Tony couldn’t hold it any longer, it was too much for him, so when the next thrust hits his prostate, hard, he screams, his scream muffled a bit because of Steve’s gripped on his throat, coming untouched, his cums squirting upon his stomach, some of it landing on his bottom lip. Steve is panting heavily, he slowly lets go of Tony’s throat, Tony greedily takes deep breaths, his chest rapidly moving up and down. 

Steve finally notices that Tony came too, his chest full of cum, tears, and drool. He slowly pulls out of Tony’s ass, a bit of cum slipping out, moving to lay down on the bed beside Tony. “Damn...that was intense...I see that you cummed Tony, was it before I came or after?” Tony whines, wanting to answer but couldn’t because of the gag. Steve hums thoughtfully, sitting up, gently removing the gag from Tony’s head, Tony moans in pain, his jaw feeling so sore for having his mouth stretched for so long. “There, you can rest now...god look at your chest, such a big mess.” Tony blushes in shame and embarrassment, Steve chuckling softly. 

Steve glances down at the gun, deciding after taking a break, they’ll continue, but for now, he’ll let Tony rest. Steve climbs off of the bed, untying Tony’s wrists, his wrists full with red burn marks, gently caresses them. “After 10 minutes, we’ll continue, okay.” Tony just hums too exhausted to respond with words. Tony hears a few sounds coming outside of the room, making Tony wonder what Bucky is doing to his son, whatever it is, I’m sure Peter is not liking it, unlike me, Tony thought grumpy

But Tony moves that thought away from his mind, now wondering what’s going on with him. Why did he enjoy this? Why is he letting Steve do this to him? He should hate this, he should hate Steve, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to do that. He needs to come up with something to end this before it gets out of hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, and sorry for taking a while, I was busy with school and stuff. Anyways, things here are getting intense now, like really intense. So yeah, also tomorrow or maybe on Sunday, I'll be posting something new, it's a new story that I'm making, but this story is about Starker and if you want to read it, subscribe on my account so you could get a notification on it! :) Have a nice day/night!!

Peter roughly falls on the bed, bouncing slightly, glancing up at Bucky with fear in his eyes. Peter really wanted to hate his dad for not doing anything to stop this, but yet he can’t really blame him. His dad wasn’t strong enough to stop Steve, Peter understands that, but he still felt a small ball of anger in his stomach at his dad. Bucky unzips his pants, unbuckling his belt, getting on the bed, kneeling between Peter’s spread legs. Bucky softly puts a hand under Peter’s soft thigh, lifting his leg up a bit. 

“God look at you...you're such a beauty, such soft skin you have too.” Bucky softly whispers, staring intently at Peter’s eyes, his eyes so dark that you could probably see the blue, making Peter squirm under his gaze. Bucky slowly leans forward, kisses Peter’s mouth roughly, biting at his bottom lip gently. Peter whines quietly, staying still, though if he stays still Bucky might get mad or something, so Peter slowly starts to kiss back. Peter feels so pathetic for not being strong enough to stop Steve and now this guy. Bucky hums in approval, his tongue slowly slips in, his tongue eagerly exploring around Peter’s mouth. 

After a while, Bucky pulls back, heavily panting, a wide grin spreading on his face. “Damn that was hot doll, I wish I could keep you forever but you’re Steve’s plaything, so I can’t really take you with me. Now, do you keep any lube around here?” Peter shakes his head, panic started to stir inside of him. He can’t allow Bucky to fuck him too, Steve fucking him was too much already, having another man do it too, Peter won’t be able to handle it. Bucky sighs, shrugging, “Oh well, I guess you’ll have to take me dry, don’t worry doll, I’ll try to be gentle.”

No, he can’t take him dry, it will hurt so much, it’s bad enough with lube but with no lube, Peter can’t imagine the absolute pain he will feel. “P-Please sir...don’t make m-me take i-it dry...please.” Bucky shushes him, softly stroking his cheek to comfort him. “Shhh it’s okay baby, calm down, I promise I’ll be gentle...all you need to do is stay calm for me, okay.” Peter shakes his head, tears pouring down on his cheeks. Peter can’t do this, he just can’t. Bucky just ignores him, pulling his half-hard dick, making Peter whimper in fear. Bucky’s cock is a bit thicker than Steve’s but not too long like Steve’s. 

But that doesn’t stop making Peter feel intimidated by it, so he starts to struggle against Bucky’s grip, Bucky lets go of his thigh, putting both of his hands on Peter’s hips, stilling Peter’s struggles. “Hey don’t do that, you were just doing so well, don’t start misbehaving.” Peter sobs, putting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, using all of his strength to push Bucky, but Peter is too weak and tired. Bucky just lets Peter use all his energy before he slowly starts to move less, dropping his arms on the bed, each arm beside Peter’s head, his eyes closed, with silent tears slipping down on his cheeks. 

Bucky smiles, satisfied that Peter finally stopped moving, so Bucky started to stroke his cock to full hardness. As he does that, Peter opens his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, his mind drifting off to somewhere else. Suddenly Peter hears a sound coming from his dad’s room, making Peter worry. What if Steve is hurting his dad right now for trying to defend him earlier? Peter can’t allow that, his dad doesn’t deserve to be punished. Peter was too busy thinking about his dad that he didn’t feel the head of Bucky’s cock nudges against his hole, making Peter lose his breath. 

Bucky slowly pushes in, the head of his cock in Peter’s hole, making Peter groan in pain. It was just the head but Peter felt so much pain, that he was having a hard to breath and staying calm. Bucky slowly moves in, groaning in pleasure, and also hissing softly of how tight Peter is. “Fuck doll, you’re so fucking tight...you’re squeezing me so wonderfully.” Peter sobs, his body quivering, his forehead covered in sweat. He can’t do this...he can’t do this...he wants it out...he doesn’t want this. When Bucky finally bottoms out, he stays still so he lets Peter adjust to his size. 

Bucky grabs Peter’s shaky legs, lifting them up to Peter’s chest. “Hold them for me doll.” Peter doesn’t move for a few seconds before he does what Bucky tells him, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs, feeling Bucky’s cock sliding deeper inside of him. Bucky leans forward, his face close to Peter’s, their breaths mingling together. Bucky slowly starts to move, dragging his cock out and thrusting back in slowly, making Peter feel everything. Even if Bucky was going slow, Peter could still feel pain, his cock limp between his legs and stomach. 

After a while of thrusting in slow and gentle, Bucky started to pick up the pace, making Peter pant heavily, more tears pouring down on his cheeks. “Plea-Please stop...i-it hurts…” Peter whimpers out. Bucky puts a hand on his cheek, softly wiping the tears away. “Shhh, it’s okay Pete...just stay calm...I’ll take good care of you, doll.” Bucky gives a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead, making Peter sob loudly, closing his eyes tightly, hating that Bucky is being so nice to him. 

Bucky starts to thrust in rough and fast, making Peter gasp, groan, and whimper from the pain he was feeling. But suddenly Peter’s back arches, his head thrown back, exposing his pale and soft neck, a loud moan slipping out of his mouth, his cock half-hard now. Bucky smirks darkly, “Found it.” He quietly says to himself. “Oh doll, you liked that didn’t you, want me to keep hitting your sweet spot.” Peter was moaning in pleasure now, hating himself for being so pathetic. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, this is so wron- Peter moans loudly again when Bucky hits his prostate hard, a bit of pre-cum coming out of Peter’s cock. 

Bucky is panting heavily, sweating forming on his forehead, some of his hair sticking on his forehead, his thrusts increasing the pace. “God doll...I’m so fucking close...I want you cumming by my cock only, so don’t touch yourself.” Peter sobs, feeling so desperate to touch himself so he could come already. Bucky was so close to coming, he could feel it, so he thrusts hard and deep inside of Peter, feeling so close that he’s about to- 

Suddenly there’s a loud knock on the door, making Bucky growl in frustration, who fucking dares to interrupt them, Bucky thought angrily. Peter whines when Bucky stops, a bit upset that they were being interrupted, meaning he wouldn’t be able to come. Steve opens the door, unbothered of what’s happening in front of him, “Bucky we have to go.” Bucky glares at Steve, “What do you fucking mean we have to go, Steve, I was so fucking clo-” Steve growls, his grip on the doorknob tighten, “It doesn’t matter if you were fucking close to coming, we have to go now.” Peter gasps in pain when Bucky pulls out so fast, “Not before you tell me why.” Steve sighs, closing his eyes to calm down, opening them to glance back at Bucky. “Happy Hogan, Tony’s bodyguard and friend, and James Rhodes, Tony’s best friend, are here and they want to speak with Tony.” Bucky rolls his eyes, “Then why don’t you let Tony talk to them, just tell Tony not to rat us out.” 

Steve sighs in frustration, “Yes, but I don’t fully trust Tony yet, so I’ll talk to them, but I want you to leave so they won’t get suspicious.” Bucky shrugs, “Then I can stay here and be quiet, and leave after they leave.” Peter stopped listening to them when he heard that Happy and Uncle Rhodey are coming here. Peter couldn’t help but feel happy and relieved, this nightmare is about to be over, Peter thought happily. Bucky notices Peter’s happy face, slapping him, hard, on his cheek. “That doesn’t mean your little heroes are here to rescue you and your daddy.” Bucky spits out angrily. 

Peter flinches, but he ignores Bucky, he knows that Bucky is wrong and that Happy and Uncle Rhodey will save him and his father. Steve walks up to Peter, grabbing Peter’s hair, his grip hard on it, lifting Peter to his feet. Peter cries out, gripping on Steve’s wrist with one hand, trying to gain his balance so he won’t fall. Steve drags Peter back to Tony’s room, throwing him on the bed. Peter lands with an oof, his wide eyes staring up at Steve. “You both stay here, if one of you comes out and your buddies outside notice what’s happening here and help you, I will find you one day and take you away far from here.” 

Peter just nods, pulling his legs against his chest, but Tony just stares at Steve with a blank face, not saying anything. Whatever Tony is thinking, it’s making Steve nervous, so Steve walks up to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t say a word Tony, or I will hurt your son.” Tony still doesn’t say anything, but there is anger and a bit of fear in his eyes. Steve takes one last glance at them, walks out of the room, the sound of a click ringing throughout the room. Peter and Tony stay silent for a minute before Tony climbs out of the bed, walking to the walk-in closet, grabbing two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, and two pairs of underwear. The clothes may be a little too big for Peter, but it would do just fine. 

Peter frowns when he sees the clothes on the bed, “Umm dad...what are you doing?” Tony didn’t answer Peter’s question, he just put on his clothes, pointing at the other clothes when he finished. “Put these on and don’t ask questions, we need to leave now!” Peter hesitates, not sure if this a good idea, since Steve told them that if they left then they’ll be in trouble. But Peter doesn’t question his dad, trusting with whatever his dad is thinking, quickly putting the clothes on that his dad chose for him. 

Whatever his dad is planning to do, it better work or the situation with Steve would get even worse after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S this is the new story I'm making, I already posted the first chapter https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943670 It's a  
> Dark Starker Prison AU story, I hope you guys like my new story :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all are having a great day/night, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I feel like it's not that long, but eh I did my best. Anyways, I would love to hear all of your thoughts about this story, and I'm also open for suggestions. :)

“JARVIS I won’t repeat myself, open the fucking door, now!” But Jarvis declines the request  _ again _ . Tony was shaking with adrenaline, so close to giving up, but then a thought came in his mind, a smile spreading on his face. “Jarv, please open the door, I know I said that you follow  _ orders _ for Steve now, but I’m still in control of you, I’m still your creator, you still follow orders from me! Please Jarvis….open the door.” Jarvis doesn’t do anything for a while, but suddenly the door opens, leaving a small gap open. Tony smirks in victory, slowly opening the door wider, checking if there’s anyone outside. 

“Okay, the coast is clear, Peter, whatever happens, always stay behind, okay.” Tony turns around, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders, Peter flinching slightly away, a flicker of hurt crosses in Tony’s eyes, but Tony pretends that nothing happened. “If I don’t make it, promise me, you will run away as far from here as you could, and find Rhodey or Happy, okay? Peter lowers his head down, he could feel a few tears slip down on his face, his hands shaking so violently that Tony lets go of his shoulders, grabbing Peter’s hand gently to stop the shaking. “Pete...look at me.” Peter sniffs, raising his head up, Tony looking right at Peter’s wet eyes. 

“Pete, I promise you, I will protect you however way I could, I won’t let them hurt you anymore. You have to trust me okay, we have to leave now. Just stay close behind me, okay?” Peter nods, slightly calming down, but he could still feel the fear in his heart, could still feel the tears slipping down on his cheeks. Tony leans forward, giving Peter a sweet kiss on his forehead, whispering a quiet “I love you”. Before Peter could respond back, Tony moved away, slowly stepping out of the room, keeping a close eye forward. Tony stops, his eyes narrowing, he could hear talking, meaning that Happy and Rhodey are up here, somewhere, speaking with Steve and Bucky. 

Peter’s brows furrow, confused as to why his dad stopped walking. “D-Dad why did you stop?” Peter whispers, Tony’s head snaps back, slightly forgetting that his son is behind him. “Oh um nothing, let's keep moving.” Peter frowns more, but he doesn’t question his dad again. Tony grabs Peter’s hand, keeping Peter close to him, slowly walking down the hall, the voices growing closer and louder. Tony stops when they reach the end of the hall, noticing that there’s no one in the living room,  _ so that means they’re in the kitchen then. _

Tony turns back around, noticing Peter’s wet and  _ hopeful _ eyes. “Okay, so I’m guessing you could also hear them….okay, since they’re up here, I’m sure they could protect us….stay behind okay.” Peter nods quickly, Tony’s hand tightens his grip on Peter’s hand, slowly and quietly walking to the kitchen, noticing shouting. “Look I don’t fucking care if you’re Tony’s friend, where is he!?” Tony stands straight, a determined expression on his face. “I’m here, hey Rhodey.” Rhodey looks over Steve’s shoulder, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. 

“God Tony where have you been, I've been calling and texting you, but you never responded back. I got worried so I came here, but these men won’t let me see you, is there something wrong?” Steve glances at Tony, his face is blank, but there’s anger in his eyes. Tony isn’t sure what he should say, feeling nervous about what Steve is capable of doing if Tony says something that angers Steve. “Um...yeah we’re fine-” Rhodey frowns in confusion, stepping to his right, noticing Peter standing behind Tony, tears on his face. “Tony, why isn’t Peter at school….Tony what the hell is happening here?!” Tony couldn’t think...he couldn’t breathe, this was too much, he didn’t know what to say to Rhodey. 

Steve slowly moves away, trying not to capture attention to himself. “I-I...we’re fine Rhodey...really.” Rhodey shakes his head, not believing Tony at all. “Tony cut the bullshit, I know you well enough to know that you and  _ Peter  _ aren’t okay. Now I won’t ask again, why are these men here, and are they hurting you guys?” Peter sobs,  _ I can’t take this anymore. _ Peter runs to his uncle, throwing his arms around him, tears pouring down on his face fast. “Un-Uncle Rhodey...please don’t l-leave....they hurt us….they h-hurt me so much.” Rhodey could feel anger and sadness raising inside of him. 

Tony sighs a breath of relief, feeling a source of peace filling inside of him, but that feeling is immediately gone when he feels something against the back of his head.  _ Oh, no, my plan is failing, we’re not getting out of this mess yet. _ Steve snarls, “I told you to stay in the room.” He whispers against his ear, Tony could feel the anger vibrating out of Steve’s body, making Tony’s heartbeat raise up with fear. Happy notices the gun pointed at Tony’s head, “Hey! Hey, put that down or I’ll-” Steve glares, “Or what? You're gonna call the cops, go ahead, but I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in his head.” Steve wraps an arm around Tony’s waist, bringing him closer. 

Peter cries out, one of his arms stretched out, trying to reach out for his dad, but he’s too far away. “P-Please….don’t hurt him...please S-Steve.” Rhodey softly pushes Peter behind him, slowly raising his hands up, “Look man, I don’t want any trouble here, just let Tony go and you could leave. We won’t call the cops on you, but first, let Tony go.” Steve doesn’t say anything, all he does is take another gun out of the backpack, giving it to Bucky. Rhodey cursed quietly, not sure what to do now. “Give me the boy and I won’t hurt Tony.” Peter whimpers in fear, pressing himself against Rhodey’s back, his hands clenching on his shirt. 

“Un-Uncle R-Rhodey….please don’t let them take me away….I don’t want to get hurt any-anymore.”  _ Fuck, what do I do, obviously I can’t fight against these two. _ Rhodey sighs in defeat, turning around to look at Peter. “Pete look at me...Peter look at me!” Peter sobs, lifting his gaze up, his eyes full with fear and sadness, making Rhodey’s heart clench in pain. “Peter, whatever happens, I will find you and your dad, me and Happy, we’ll do everything in our power to save you guys. Please forgive me, kid, I wish I could do more but as you can see, I’m in a sticky situation.” Peter is still crying, but he understands that Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy can’t really do anything or they will get hurt. So he slowly nods, Rhodey smiling sadly, giving Peter a big and tight hug. 

Peter turns towards Happy, hugging him as well. “Don’t worry Pete, we will save you two, stay strong for us.” Happy quietly whispers against his ear, giving him a peck on his cheek. Peter doesn’t want to go but he also doesn’t want his uncles to get hurt so he walks towards his dad, Bucky quickly grabbing his arm, making Peter hiss in pain. Steve smirks darkly, “Good choice gentlemen, now if you can excuse us, we have a place to go.” As they were taking them away, Tony felt a source of defeat inside of him, his head lowering down, too ashamed to glance at his son.  _ I can’t see the expression of disappointment or sadness in his son’s face.  _

Rhodey takes his phone out of his pocket, a grin spreading on his face. Happy’s brows furrow, confused at what Rhodey was grinning about. “What’s wrong?” Rhodey shakes his head, lifting up his phone to show Happy the screen, a map showing a red dot moving. “I put a tracker on Peter’s shirt when I was hugging him, I hope Steve doesn’t notice it.”

Oh, Happy understands now, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. “So, what do we do now?” Rhodey looks down at the map, noticing the red dot moving fast, moving at the Northside of the city. “For now we wait until they stop at a location, and then we go there and call the cops.” Happy nods, the plan sounding good enough to him. “But what if they notice the tracker, what do we do then?” “I don’t know, but I’ll do everything in my power to find them. I can’t just give up Happy, we can’t just give up. Tony is our friend, he needs us.” 

Happy nods in agreement, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of uncertainty that something bad is about to happen, that even though they have a plan to rescue them, he feels that they might fail. But he can’t think negatively right now, Tony and Peter need them, and Happy will sacrifice everything to save them. So for now, they wait in the living room, waiting for them to make a stop at a location. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter contains whipping and rape, so if you have any triggers, I highly suggest you to next this chapter. So please be careful while reading this chapter, I felt horrible while writing this but I also wanted to entertain you guys by writing a bit of action. So yea, just be careful and I hope you enjoy :)

As they were driving away in Steve’s car, Steve couldn’t help but punch the steering wheel in anger and frustration. “What did I fucking said, Tony!? What did I fucking told you to do!?” Tony lowers his gaze down, feeling ashamed and scared, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t believe his plan failed, he thought they’d be in the garage talking with Rhodey and Happy but they weren’t, so they got caught and now they have to face the consequences of their actions. Tony wraps his arms around himself, suddenly feeling like the car is getting smaller, making him lose his breath, his head feeling dizzy.  _ He failed...he failed on his son and his friends….this is all his fault...now Peter and I have to pay the consequences. _

Peter notices his dad’s irregular breathing, his eyes glazed over, making Peter’s eyes widened, worry filling inside of him. “D-Dad...dad breath...you’re okay, I’m here….dad, please breathe. Steve, my dad is having a panic attack and I don’t know what to do!” Peter shouts in fear, Steve glances up at the rearview, seeing Tony’s pale face, his chest rapidly going up and down, his forehead covered in sweat. Steve snorts, too angry to care. “It’s his fault for being so pathetic, we wouldn’t have to be in this situation if you two didn’t try to run away.” A few tears slip down on Peter’s face, looking back at his dad worriedly. Peter didn’t know what to do so he just hugs his dad, putting his head on his dad’s shoulder, hoping that his dad calms down soon.

After a while, Tony finally calms down, his breath slowly going back to normal, but he still feels a bit anxious and shaky. Peter lifts his head up, looking at his father with wide eyes. “Are you okay dad?’ Tony looks down at Peter, confusion flickering in his eyes for a second but then he realizes that his son is hugging him, which could only mean,  _ I was having a panic attack or he just wanted comfort, _ Tony thought. Tony clears his throat, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” his voice slightly hoarse. Peter doesn’t say anything, he just puts his head back on his dad’s shoulder, tightens his arms around his dad’s waist. To prove that he’s okay, Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s shoulders, bringing him closer, giving him a gentle kiss on his head.

After two hours of driving, they arrive at an abandoned building. Steve stops the car, unlocks the doors, him and Bucky stepping out of the car. They both open the back doors, Steve grabbing Tony by the arm and Bucky doing the same thing to Peter, taking them inside the building. Peter didn’t know if he should talk but he was feeling curious so he asked Steve a question. “Do you both live here or what?” Steve isn’t sure if he should feel offended or annoyed by Peter’s stupid question. 

“We don’t fucking live here, so shut the fuck up!” Bucky replied to Peter’s question. Peter “ohs” quietly, deciding to just stay quiet and not ask dumb questions, not wanting to anger the two men even more. They walk into a dark room, Steve turns on the light switch, the room lightening up, where they find two chairs, one table, and one twin bed at the far corner of the room. Bucky throws Peter on the bed, Peter groans in pain when he lands on his butt, still feeling sore after Bucky fucked him raw back at the tower. Steve puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder, pushing him down to take a seat on the chair, unzipping his backpack, pulling out two long ropes, tying one of them around Tony’s wrists and the other one around his ankles. 

“There, now since it was probably your dumb idea to escape, Bucky and I will punish your son, instead of you. So you could see everything as we take your son apart, not being able to stop us. So the first thing we're gonna do to him is whip him on the back, as many times as we want. Then we gonna take turns into fucking him, and while we’re doing all of that, you’ll be watching.” Tony stares at Steve with terror in his eyes, hating every word that Steve just said. “Please...please Steve don’t do this, punish me instead but not him….please it wasn’t his fault….please he’s just a kid!” Tony tries to break away from the ropes but they’re so tightly tied around his hands and ankles, making him feel trapped. 

Steve just ignores Tony, tired of his bullshit, so he walks up to Peter, his gaze darkens, enjoying the fear coming from Peter. “I’m sure Peter would enjoy himself just fine, don’t you agree Pete?” Bucky grabs Peter’s ankles, pulling him towards him, ripping Peter’s shirt off, and roughly pulling his pants and underwear off. Peter was crying and sobbing, too frightened to move, his head low. “So Buck, what do you want to do first?” Bucky grins, his eyes are dark and full of hunger. “How about we whip is back first and after that, we fuck his cute little ass,” Steve growls, his eyes darken in desire, his cock giving a small twitch of excitement. “Fuck that sounds like a good plan Buck.”

So they decided to do that first, so they made Peter lay down on his stomach, spreading his arms and legs out, tying them tightly around Peter’s wrists and ankles, to each bedpost. When they were done with that, Steve pulled out a leather black whip from his backpack, softly teasing the whip on Peter’s back, by moving it up and down, making Peter feel nervous.  _ God stop teasing and get on with it!…. I just want to get it over with, _ Peter thought miserable, tears streaming down on his face, getting the bed sheets wet. When the first whip came, Peter wasn’t prepared so his back arch, a silent scream in his throat, throwing his head back, his eyes going wide. 

As Steve was whipping Peter’s back, hard, Peter was whimpering and groaning in pain, a few screams slipping out of his lips, tears still pouring down on his face, his hands clenched into fists, panting heavily. His back was covered in red and angry marks, a few drops of blood slipping down on Peter’s back. All you could hear from Tony was the chanting of  _ please stop _ , or  _ stop it, punish me instead _ and the crying. After a while, Tony stopped pleading, instead he stayed silent, his head low, silently crying and sobbing, his body shaking slightly. It’s not like Tony gave up so easily, it’s just Tony doesn’t know what to do to make them stop hurting his sweet boy, so he tries to block the screams of pain, coming from Peter. 

After an hour of whipping Peter’s back, Steve gives the black whip to Bucky, telling him to whip Peter’s back as many times as he wants, so Bucky happily does that. Steve is slightly panting, adrenaline still flowing inside of him, trying to take deep breaths to calm his breathing. He walks up to Tony, gripping his hair and tilting his head up, Tony’s face red and wet with tears, but his eyes almost seem empty, like Tony isn’t feeling any type of emotion. “What’s the matter, Tony, wishing you could have my full attention on you instead of your son? I mean I do love you Tony and god you’re such a good slut for me but I haven’t spent time with your son in a while, so it’s only fair if Peter could feel a bit of pleasure as well.” 

Tony stares back blankly at Steve but he can’t hear what he’s saying, all he hears is Peter’s screams ringing in his ears, the ragged breaths of his but not the things that Steve is telling him right now. Steve takes a second to observe Tony’s face, wondering if he heard anything that Steve just said to him,  _ probably not _ , Steve thought disappointedly. Steve lets go of Tony’s hair, Tony’s head dropping down again, making Steve sigh in annoyance.  _ So he wasn’t paying attention to me after all…..whatever he wants to be that way then so be it. _ Steve glances back at Peter, his crotch hardens as he sees Peter’s pale and smooth back covered in red marks, some of them dripping with blood, some just bruises, and marks that would probably fade away in a couple of weeks. 

After another hour, Bucky stops, slightly panting, his arm feeling a bit tired after whipping Peter’s back for so long. Peter is not doing so great, his whole back is covered in marks, more blooding dripping down on his back, his head on the bed, the bedsheets drenched with tears and drool. Peter’s throat feels so sore and dry, after screaming for 2 hours straight, feeling so exhausted that he might pass out at any moment. Steve and Bucky slowly and gently start to untie him, dropping the ropes on the floor, Steve grabs his backpack, taking out a bottle of lube. Peter could barely feel his body, all he could feel is the pain vibrating on his back and through his whole body. When Peter feels the bed dip behind him, he couldn’t care less anymore, all he wants is to be back home with his father and uncles, watching a movie together or something. 

As Peter’s mind was drifting away, he suddenly felt hands on his hips, making him kneel on his knees, then something big and warm started entering inside of him, making him whimper in pain. Peter thought after the whipping, he’d get some time to rest but I guess that wasn’t the case. When the person bottomed out, they stay still, giving Peter time to adjust to the size, but Peter isn’t ready when they start to move,  _ I won’t ever be ready, _ dragging in and out agonizingly slow, making Peter feel everything. 

Steve groans in pleasure when he enters inside of Peter’s ass, loving the tight and warm channel, his cock twitching whenever Peter squeezes his cock. He gives Peter time to adjust to his size when he bottoms out, but Steve couldn’t wait any longer, so he slowly started to move in and out, trying to look for Peter’s sweet spot. When Peter’s back suddenly arched, his eyes rolling back, a loud moan escaping from his lips, Steve smirks knowing that he found Peter’s prostate. “Fuck sweetheart, you liked that, didn’t you….fuck, goddamned, you’re such a good slut to us.” Peter flushes pink on his cheeks, hating Steve’s filthy words, wishing Steve didn’t talk dirty to him. 

After that, Steve started to fuck him rough and fast, every thrust hitting Peter’s prostate directly, making Peter whine and moan in pleasure and pain, ashamedly his cock half-hard now. As Steve was fucking Peter, Bucky got on the bed, kneeling in front of Peter, his erection hanging in front of Peter’s face. Bucky grips Peter’s head, tilting his head up, making Peter’s back arch, almost painfully. “Open that pretty mouth of yours doll.” Peter slowly opens his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut in disgust when Bucky shoves his dick inside of Peter’s mouth, making Peter choke and gag when the head of the cock hits the back of his throat. 

As Steve and Bucky are fucking in both different ends, Peter’s mind starts to drift away, trying to forget that he’s here but he’s back home, probably doing his homework or watching a movie with his dad. Peter was fully gone when he didn’t notice Steve and Bucky stopping, Steve’s cock pulling out of his sore ass, Bucky pulling his dick out of his mouth, the two men arguing about something. Another thing that Peter didn’t notice was loud footsteps outside of the room, making Peter wonder if they were being rescued or not,  _ probably not, it’s probably just my imagination and even if they were being rescued, the damage has been done already,  _ Peter thought disappointedly, his heart clenching in pain by the memories of these two men hurting him multiple times already. 

Peter just shuts his eyes closed, taking advantage of being left alone, a small ringing in his ears, muffling the loud voices, uncaring of what was happening. When Peter was about to pass out, his eyes slightly opened, noticing his dad looking down at him with worry in his eyes, making Peter frown in confusion as to why his dad looked so worried. Before he could ask, blackness filled his eyes, taking him to a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter, like I said last time, it pained me to write this, poor poor Peter, he doesn't deserve to be in pain ;-; Anyways, I'm not 100% sure when or how I'm gonna end this story, I'm pretty sure, I'd end up writing a happy ending for Tony and Peter, I'm not sure yet. But yeah I hope this story ends well, and I'm really happy for all the support y'all be giving me, I really appreciate all the comments and kudos y'all given me as well, it really makes me feel happy :) 
> 
> P.S sorry for the late update, I was busy with school ;-;


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, and I'll love to hear all of your thoughts about it. :) I wish you all a great day/night!! <3

Tony didn’t know what was happening, everything was going so fast for him. When Steve and Bucky were fucking Peter in both ends, Tony heard footsteps outside of the room, making Tony feel hope that they were being rescued and  _ they were. _ When Steve noticed the loud footsteps as well, he started shouting at Bucky, telling him to stop and leave the building as fast as he could. So when Steve pulled out his crotch from Peter’s ass, he quickly lifted his underwear and pants up, hurryingly grabbing his backpack from the table and his gun, stopping by the door as he glanced back at Tony. 

“I will have you and Peter again.” That was Steve’s last words before he left the room, leaving Tony feeling conflicted about this. Tony should feel relieved that he won’t be seeing Steve and Bucky ever again, that this nightmare is finally over, but yet he feels doubt that Peter and Tony would ever be safe again, doubts that prison would stop Steve from trying to hurt them again. So Tony decides to just feel grateful for having a small moment of peace, later on, he could worry about his and Peter’s safety. 

Tony then hears shouting from the police, telling Steve and Bucky to drop their weapons and put their hands behind their heads, hears Rhodey and Happy shouting out his and Peter’s names, bringing Tony in tears of happiness. “We’re here!” He shouted, hoping that they heard him. The door burst open, a sob of relief coming out of Tony’s mouth. “God Tony, you’re okay….here let you get you out of these.” Happy walks in right behind Rhodey, helping him untie the ropes from Tony’s body. “Where’s Peter?” Happy asked the sound of worry in his voice, looking around the room desperately. Tony doesn’t say anything but he slowly stands up, taking small steps towards the bed, where Peter is lying motionless. 

Rhodey and Happy gasps, rage, and guilt flowing inside of them. They have been so late, the damage was done, Rhodey and Happy couldn’t help but blame themselves, feeling guilt for not being quick enough to save them. Tony gently and carefully moves Peter on his back, a sob stuck in his throat. “Hey, Pete….we could go home now….you could rest now.” Tony smiles softly at Peter, Peter’s eyes slowly closing, quietly drifting off to sleep. Tony puts one arm under Peter’s legs and the other arm under his back, lifting him up bridal style. Rhodey and Happy rush to help him, but he shakes his head, not wanting to lose sight of his baby boy. So Happy takes his suit jacket off, covering it on Peter’s body, so he won’t be fully exposed. Tony thanks Happy with a small smile, walking out of the room. 

As Tony was walking out of the building, he could see police officers everywhere, he also noticed two officers holding Steve against the police car, Steve not even fighting against them, making Tony wonder if he gave up or if he’s planning something. But Bucky, he’s fighting against the officers, trying to escape from their grips on him. Tony catches Bucky’s eyes, Bucky throwing glare daggers at Tony, making Tony gulp. Tony shouldn’t feel afraid, but yet he has this feeling that makes him think that they’re not safe  _ yet. _ As Tony is walking beside Rhodey, two officers walk up to Tony, “Mr. Stark, we would like you to answer a few questions for-” Rhodey growls angrily, “Don’t you see he isn’t in an appropriate state to answer questions right now. He would give you a statement tomorrow at the police station when he’s well-rested.” Rhodey says, guiding Tony to the car where Rhodey and Happy came from. 

Rhodey opens the back doors for Tony, Tony carefully laying Peter on the seats, Rhodey closing the door. “He’ll be alright Tones, he just needs to rest.” Tony sighs, closes his eyes for a second, feeling his heart beating fast. “I don’t know what to do Rhodey….after everything, he has been through….I’m not sure if he’ll be able to heal.” Rhodey smiles a sad smile, putting a comfort hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Let’s just worry about going back home, okay.” Tony slowly nods, giving Rhodey a small smile, walking around the car, opening the door from the back, carefully climbing in, putting Peter’s head on his lap. Rhodey climbs in the passenger seat, telling Happy to drive them back to the tower. As Happy is starting the car, Tony looks out of the window, glancing at Steve one last time, before Happy drives away, Tony hopes that he won’t see Steve ever again. 

The drive back was quiet, Tony was mostly softly caressing Peter’s soft hair, staring at Peter’s peaceful face as he’s quietly sleeping. After a while, they finally arrive at the tower, Happy parks the car in the garage, they climb out of the car, Rhodey quickly walks towards Tony’s side to help him carry Peter back to his room. When they enter the penthouse, Tony stops Rhodey and Happy, a smile on his face. “I appreciate what you both did….but I want some alone time with my son for today. I’ll call you guys tomorrow.” Tony turns his back, indicating he wouldn’t repeat himself, so without an argument but feeling worried Rhodey and Happy leave the tower, giving Tony and Peter time and space to rest after an eventful day. 

Tony enters Peter's room, gently putting Peter on the bed, covering him with the bedsheets. Peter then stirs, his eyes slowly opening, a yawn slipping out of his mouth. Tony smiles down at Peter, feeling his eyes burn, resisting himself to not cry. “Hey Pete….how are you feeling?” Tony whispers, sits down beside Peter, softly caressing his hair. Peter’s eyes are wide open now, he starts to pant, panic surging through him, looking around his surroundings, trying to see if there’s any danger. Tony shushes, slowly pushing Peter back down on the bed. “Hey Peter, sweetie, you're okay….you’re safe now. They’re gone, you’re back home….you will never see them again, I swear to you.” Peter lets himself be pushed back, slowly calming his breathing down, relief flowing inside of him.  _ He’s safe... he and his dad are safe now….no one is gonna hurt us. _

Even though that made Peter feel relieved, he still couldn’t help but feel a bit jumpy.  _ What if they come back? What if Peter and his dad aren't safe still? Where would they go if Steve finds them again? _ Peter thought, so many questions filling in his mind that he didn’t notice he was panting heavily, trying to push his dad to leave. “Peter, hey, it’s okay...it’s just me, your dad, Tony, I won’t hurt you.” Peter feels his eyes tearing up, “D-Dad, I don’t want to get hurt anymore….I’m s-so tired.” Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, holding him tightly, afraid that his dad might disappear at any moment. 

Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s back, putting his chin on Peter’s head, gently rubbing Peter’s back, up and down. “It’s okay Peter, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere….you’re safe now...they won’t hurt you ever again, I promise you.” Tony reassures him, Peter slowly relaxing against his dad, letting the tears slip down on his face. They stay like that for a while, Tony quietly whispering to him, trying to calm him down, rubbing his back. When Peter is finally calmed down, he slightly moves back, looking up at his dad with wide red and wet eyes. “What do we do now?”

Tony hums, a smile spreading on his face. “How about I make you a bath, after that we could have dinner and probably watch any movie you want.” Peter hums thoughtfully, liking the idea very much. “Yea, I’ll like that.” Tony nods, slowly unwrapping his arms from Peter, riffing Peter’s hair a bit. “I’ll get the bath ready then, stay here.” Peter nods, letting himself relax on his bed. The nightmare is finally over, they’re free now, they can have their normal lives back,  _ but what’s even normal….after being sexual abuse and physical abuse, I don’t think I’ll be normal again or even have a normal life. _ Peter thought sadly but even if he’s hurt, he won’t give up on life, he’ll work hard to be a least a bit of normal again, for his sake and his father’s sake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys!!! So we reached the end now, I absolutely appreciate all your support on this story, and all the kudos and comments. I hoped y'all enjoyed this story, and I hoped you liked the end, I feel like it's good but I also feel like there's something missing but Idk. Anyways, thank you for those who supported me all the way to the end, it makes me really happy. I'm not sure if I should do a sequel or not, let me know in the comments section if I should or not.  
> :)


End file.
